


I Wish You Were Mine

by Rakeshiel



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And so is Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin, But a little shit too, Daddy Kink, Height Differences, Height Kink, Help, How Do I Tag, Is Kookie Even Korean?, Jungkook is a hottie, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Like Rly Big Differences, M/M, Namjin Are Basically Married, Namjoon and V are brothers, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, Oblivious Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Seokjin and Yugyeom are brothers, Sexting, Top Jeon Jungkook, pls teach me, rly they are so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeshiel/pseuds/Rakeshiel
Summary: Park Jimin never thought he would accidentally send a nude to a stranger. A stranger with the body of a God, who is also willing to respond to him and turns out to be quite entertaining. Nor would he have thought that he would develop feelings for the new freshman, who would catch him with his big doe-eyes and the sweetest bunny teeth he had ever seen. Of course his feelings soon become a single mess out of desire and longing for his hot online friend and adoration for the rather shy and cute freshman. Add his best frenemy to the chaos and Jimin is ready to shoot himself - that or Kim Taehyung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3  
> This is my first fanfiction on this site and I thought I'd start with this shit. English is not my mother tongue and I'm pretty sure that I have made a lot of mistakes and I'm rly sorry for that. If you find any mistakes pls feel free to tell me.  
> I hope some of you will enjoy the story.  
> Have fun.

   
   
   
   
   
   
**ChimChim [12:27 am]**  
Tae  
  


**TaeCup [12:28 am]**  
?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:** **28** **am]**  
kill me pls

  
  
**TaeCup [12:28 am]**  
why?

  
**ChimChim** **[12:28 am]**  
…

I did something stupid  
…like…  
rly stupid and embarrassing and now I have to leave Korea  
 and start a new life as a guy named Peter or I have to kill myself  
ur my best friend so I think u should do it

  
  
**TaeCup [12:29 am]**  
…what did u do?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:29 am]**  
…I don’t wanna tell u…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:29 am]**  
if I have to kill my best friend then I wanna know why before I do it

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:29 am]**  
but it’s embarrassing…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:30 am]**  
I’m ur bro  
Nothing is embarrassing enough to not tell me

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:30 am]**  
well…  
fine  
but promise me u won’t laugh!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:30 am]**  
Jiminnie  
ChimChim  
my Nugget  
I would never laugh at u

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:30 am]**  
Yeah?  
and what was that one time I accidentally walked against the trash bin and almost fell?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:30 am]**  
u looked funny…

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:31 am]**  
or when I was asleep during class  
 started to snore  
and screamed as professor Choi threw his chalk at me?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:31 am]**  
Jiminnie u sounded like a girl…

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:31 am]**  
and why did u laugh  
as Namjoonie-Hyung spilled his coffee all over my new shirt?!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:31 am]**  
first of all  
ur face was incredibly funny  
and second  
Jin-Hyung borrowed u his shirt and it was bright pink  
PINK!  
u looked so smol and cute and u were so embarrassed  
I couldn’t help myself, okay?  
and Hyungs “We r wearing pink on Wednesday” was freaking hilarious  
but anyway, tell me  
tbh I don’t think it is as bad as u thinks it is

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:32 am]**  
u have no idea…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:32 am]**  
yeah?  
spit it out then

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:33 am]**  
promise u won’t laugh!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:33 am]**  
okay I promise

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:33 am]**  
okay…  
so  
remember the party we went last week?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:33 am]**  
u mean Jihan Hyungs?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:34 am]**  
yeah …

  
  
**TaeCup [12:34 am]**  
yes  
so what’s with it?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:34 am]**  
do u remember the guy with whom I flirted all night?  
Taemin?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:34 am]**  
u mean fucking each other with ur eyes?  
but yes, I remember

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:35 am]**  
well…  
we exchanged numbers and he told me to text him…  
or…  
he told me to sext him

  
  
**TaeCup [12:35 am]**  
…  
Jiminnie…  
did u do what I think u did?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:36 am]**  
yeah  
wait no  
ah…  
kind of?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:36 am]**  
What do u mean?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:37 am]**  
I sent a pic of me

  
  
**TaeCup [12:37 am]**  
so u sexted him?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:37 am]**  
kind of?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:37 am]**  
what do u mean ‘kind of’?  
did u send him a nude or not?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:38 am]**  
yeah, I have

  
  
**TaeCup [12:38 am]**  
oh

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:38 am]**  
not helpful Tae

  
  
**TaeCup [12:38 am]**  
well, what can I say?  
congrats?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:39 am]**  
…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:39 am]**  
but tbh I don’t get ur problem  
u sent him a nude, so what?  
ur not the first one to do that  
and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t do something stupid like show it around  
and u can’t tell me he didn’t like it  
cuz excuse my language but ur fucking sexy  
a goddamn sex god  
sex on two legs  
two incredibly sexy legs, that’s it  
I would totally bang u if u weren’t my platonic soulmate

  
  
**ChimChim [12:41 am]**  
gross…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:41 am]**  
hey, u know I’m right

  
  
**ChimChim [12:41 am]**  
sure

  
  
**TaeCup [12:41 am]**  
still can’t see ur problem

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:43 am]**  
it wasn’t Taemin

  
  
**TaeCup [12:43 am]**  
…what?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:43 am]**  
I wanted to send it to him but I have probably swapped two numbers or something  
it wasn’t his phone number

  
  
**TaeCup [12:43 am]**  
oh…

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:43 am]**  
yeah…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:43 am]**  
so  
whom did u send it to?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:44 am]**  
…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:44 am]**  
Jiminnie  
who got ur dick pic?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:44 am]**  
it wasn’t a dick pic!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:44 am]**  
sure  
so who got it?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:44** **am]**  
I don’t know

  
  
**TaeCup [12:46 am]**  
what?  
how can u not know?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:46 am]**  
I just don’t, okay?  
 it wasn’t Taemin and I don’t know this guy

  
  
**TaeCup [12:49 am]**  
so…  
correct me if I’m wrong  
u wanted to send a nude to an almost stranger  
and ended up sending it to some actual stranger?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:49 am]**  
yeah…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:49 am]**  
wow  
I don’t know if I feel pity or amusement

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:50 am]**  
u promised u wouldn’t laugh!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:50 am]**  
didn’t say whatever it is isn’t funny  
and tbh  
this is just fucking hilarious

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:50 am]**  
can’t agree with u

  
  
**TaeCup [12:50 am]**  
so  
what did this guy say that a complete stranger sent him a dick pic?  
                                                                                                                                       

  
**ChimChim** **[12:50 am]**  
still not a dick pic -_-  
and nothing  
he/she didn’t read the message yet

  
  
**TaeCup [12:50 am]**  
?  
and how do u know its not Taemin?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:51 am]**  
he texted me  
said he thought I would have sent him a message til now

  
  
**TaeCup [12:51 am]**  
did u tell him what happened?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:51 am]**  
of course not!  
why would I do that?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:51 am]**  
why not?                                                                                                                                                        

  
  
**ChimChim [12:52 am]**  
maybe cuz it would be fucking embarrassing  
to tell him that I wanted to sext him  
and sent it to someone else?  
he would think I’m brain dead or something…

  
  
**TaeCup [12:52 am]**  
…u got a point

  
  
**ChimChim [12:52 am]**  
Tae!

  
  
**TaeCup [12:53 am]**  
what?  
it’s true

  
  
**ChimChim [12:53 am]**  
thx -_-

  
  
**TaeCup [12:53 am]**  
so what u gonna do?

  
  
**ChimChim [12:53 am]**  
about what?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:53 am]**  
the guy u sent ur nude

  
  
**ChimChim [12:54 am]**  
don’t know  
ignore  
block  
hope he/she will never ever see my message

  
  
**TaeCup [12:54 am]**  
maybe it’s a hot dude

  
  
**ChimChim [12:54 am]**  
Taemin is hot too and HE is a person I know

  
  
**TaeCup [12:54 am]**  
1\. not rly  
he’s more cute than hot  
2\. Barely

  
  
**ChimChim [12:55 am]**  
he IS hot

  
  
**TaeCup [12:55 am]**  
he’s not and u know it  
Ur just a thirsty bitch  

               
  
**ChimChim [12:56 am]**  
…  
can u blame me?!  
I hadn’t had sex for like…  
what  
a year?

  
  
**TaeCup [12:56 am]**  
its cuz ur so goddamn picky

  
  
**ChimChim [12:56 am]**  
excuse u  
 I have some standards

  
  
**TaeCup [12:56 am]**  
yeah, sure  
just bad that most of the guys here don’t fulfill ur hopes and standards

  
  
**ChimChim [12:57 am]**  
I know

  
  
**TaeCup [12:57 am]**  
maybe u should be more open

  
  
**ChimChim [12:57 am]**  
…maybe

  
  
**TaeCup [12:57 am]**  
but back to the topic  
what would u do if u sent ur nude to some hot dude?  
maybe he’s ur new daddy

  
  
**ChimChim [12:58 am]**  
urks  
I hate u  
 u said u would never talk about it again

  
  
**TaeCup [12:58 am]**  
i lied

  
  
**ChimChim [12:58 am]**  
wow  
just wow

  
  
**TaeCup [12:58 am]**  
and?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[12:59 am]**  
I don’t know?  
bury myself alive probably  
but I don’t think its necessary  
cuz how high are the chances I rly texted some good looking guy?  
and even if it’s possible  
I’m pretty sure he would live on the other end of the world  
or even worse  
he could be straight

  
  
**TaeCup [01:02 am]**  
maybe  
but u could still jerk off to him even if he lives in hell

  
  
**ChimChim [01:02 am]**  
gross

  
  
**TaeCup [01:03 am]**  
don’t lie  
u would do that

  
  
**ChimChim [01:03 am]**  
I’m not u

  
  
**TaeCup [01:03 am]**  
doesn’t matter

  
  
**ChimChim [01:03 am]**  
I’m leaving  
have some stuff to do  
bye Tae

  
  
**TaeCup [01:04 am]**  
what stuff?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:09 am]**  
stuff

  
  
**TaeCup [01:10 am]**  
liar  
It’s past one am, what could u do?

  
  
**ChimChim** **[01:13 am]**  
bye tae

  
  
**TaeCup [01:14 am]**  
u wanna watch porn, don’t u?

  
   
**TaeCup [01:15 am]**  
Jiminnie?  
ChimChim  
Park Jimin

  
   
**TaeCup [01:18 am]**  
 don’t ignore me!

  
   
**TaeCup [01:21 am]**  
…  
I was just joking  
I know u don’t watch porn rn

  
   
**TaeCup [01:24 am]**  
Hyung?

  
   
**TaeCup [01:31 am]**  
Hyuuuuuuuung  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it and I have to thanks everyone who made it to this part. I have quite little self confidence and I would be glad if someone liked it. Hope to see u in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and the nice comments :) I really appreciated them and they made me so happy you wouldn't believe me. I struggled a lot with this chapter because there is so much text D: It's the first time I wrote something with so many words outside of school and of course it is the first time I posted something like that. tbh, I was uncertain if I should upload again or not because some people really close to me abused my trust and hurt me very badly with that but you all were so nice in your comments so I decided to do it again :3  
> This chapter is not proofread so I am really sorry for any kind of mistakes. I will read it again later this day and try my best to erase them. If you find some pls feel free to tell me.  
> I will answer your comments later, too.  
> But now I wish all of you happy reading and have a nice day.

Since the misery with the nude a few weeks had already passed and meanwhile Jimin was sure that he wouldn‘t get an answer. The new semester had already begun and while the freshmen were in their orientation phase he himself dealt enough with his own lectures and almost forgot about the whole thing. He was nearly shocked as he came back to his room after his morning classes and dropped almost dead on his bed. He was just so tired. Even there were only two weeks passed since the new semester his professors seemed to have it make their new job to torture their students with all their might.   
The boy just lay around since he came back and scrolled through his social media as a little noise informed him that he had got a new message. Jimin blinked a few seconds before he understood that he got an answer from that stranger after almost three weeks. The stranger he had sent a nude.  
“Oh my fucking god“, he whispered to himself, a little terrified by the idea that he actually had gotten a reply. A bit anxious he opened the messenger app where he had to send his pic three weeks ago and clicked on the chat with the unread message.

  
  
**Jibooty [12:21 am]  
  
**

  
   
  
 **Unknown [12:38 pm]**  
Hm… sexy

  
  
“What the fuck?“, he was sure his eyes were the size of plates at this moment. This guy was kidding, wasn’t he? There was no way he was serious. With shaking fingers he gripped his phone a little tighter and started typing, his eyebrows furrowed. 

  
  
**Jibooty [12:43 pm]**  
Oh god   
U responded…

  
  
**Unknown [12:43 pm]**  
Well  
Yeah  
Shouldn’t I have done that?

  
  
That was a very good question, actually. Had he wanted that guy to respond? Well, he did send this pic on a purpose but not to this person. So the answer would be clear, right? Nevertheless, he hesitated a bit, not sure if he should tell this stranger that he had made a mistake and the pic wasn’t meant for him. Yeah, maybe he should do that and explained himself.

  
  
**Jibooty [12:43 pm]**  
No

  
  
**Unknown [12:44 pm]**  
Oh!   
I’m so stupid, u want a pic back, right?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:44 pm]**  
… what?

  
  
**Unknown [12:44 pm]**  
Just wait a sec

  
  
**Jibooty [12:45 pm]**  
What?   
No, listen

  
  
**Unknown [12:45 pm]  
**  
 

  
  
The second the picture popped up the orange haired boy dropped his phone, the little gadget landed on his face with a loud smacking sound. He choked on his own saliva, his throat suddenly dry like the Sahara desert and gulped for air. He did not expect that. Not in the slightest. Maybe an old ugly man or a little child he traumatized for life. Heck, even a bitchy teenager but not a hot dude with rock hard abs and tanned skin. There was NO way. Could it be a prank? How would he react when someone sends him a picture of a half-naked guy? He picked his phone up again and stared at the picture for like five minutes straight before he started typing again, his fingers moving on their own.

  
  
  
**Jibooty [12:52 pm]**  
Oh my god…

  
  
**Unknown [12:53 pm]**  
U don’t like it?

  
  
He nearly snorted at that. How could someone not like something like that? _“There is no way this is real“_ , he thought to himself, his eyes roaming the picture again.

  
  
  
**Jibooty [12:53 pm]**  
No, it’s just…

  
  
**Unknown [12:53 pm]**  
What?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:53 pm]**  
U r kidding, right?

  
  
**Unknown [12:54 pm]**  
Huh?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:54 pm]**  
…

  
  
**Unknown [12:54 pm]**  
?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:54 pm]**  
There is no way in hell

  
  
**Unknown [12:54 pm]**  
??

  
  
**Jibooty [12:54 pm]**  
No way I texted someone like u

  
  
**Unknown [12:56 pm]**  
??   
Someone like me?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:56 pm]**  
Yeah…

  
  
**Unknown [12:56 pm]**  
And what do u mean by that?   
Am I that ugly?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:56 pm]**  
… U r kidding, right?   
There is no way that I texted someone so hot

  
  
**Unknown [12:57 pm]**  
Yes, there is?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:57 pm]**  
No, seriously  
That  
Can’t  
 Be  
U

  
  
**Unknown [12:57 pm]**  
Should I feel offended?

  
  
**Jibooty [12:58 pm]**  
I want a proof

  
  
**Unknown [12:58 pm]**  
xD  
U know  
U could have just told me u want another pic

  
  
**Unknown [12:59 pm]  
  
**

  
  
  
**Jibooty [12:59 pm]**  
Oh my god

  
  
  
Okay, now he was screaming. No. Fucking. Way!

  
  
  
**Unknown [12:59 pm]**  
U should stop calling me that before I start to like it

  
  
**Jibooty [12:59 pm]**  
Like what?

  
  
**Unknown [01:00 pm]**  
U calling me god

  
  
**Jibooty [01:00 pm]**  
…   
I still don’t believe that this is u

  
  
**Unknown [01:00 pm]**  
Okay

  
  
**Jibooty [01:00 pm]**  
I’m going to google it!

  
  
**Unknown [01:00 pm]**  
Okay

  
  
**Jibooty [01:01 pm]**  
So if u lied I would know in a few seconds

  
  
**Unknown [01:01 pm]**  
Do whatever u want

  
  
**Jibooty [01:01 pm]**  
I’m gonna do it

  
  
**Unknown [01:01 pm]**  
Have fun

  
  
Jimin’s fingers were trembling as he copied the first picture, opened Google and insert it in the search bar of the app. He clicked the little button and waited as it was loading, tapping his tight with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. His eyes were fixated on the little loading wheel, watching it rotate and rotate all around itself. Finally, the site was finished loading and – there was no result.  
“What the fuck?! No way!“, the orange haired boy whisper screamed and repeated his previous action with the second picture he got. Again. No results.   
The next ten minutes were spent staring at the pictures and the black “no results found“, his thoughts circling in his head until he felt a little dizzy and had to sit up in his bed. Jimin just realized what had happened. He had sent a nude (he just ignore the fact that his sheets covered his crotch) to the wrong number, not the guy he intended to send it and instead of being a full grown catastrophe he send it to the hottest dude he had seen his entire life! And this hot dude just send two pictures OF HIMSELF BACK!  
Now that he realized that he was starting to panic. What should he do?! The orange haired boy closed the app and opened his chat with Taehyung, typing furiously on his phone.

  
  
**ChimChim [01:23 pm]**  
OH MY FUCKING GOD TAE!

  
  
**TaeCup [01:37 pm]**  
What?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:37 pm]**  
HE RESPONDED!!

  
  
**TaeCup [01:37 pm]**  
Who?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:38 pm]**  
The dude I texted!

  
  
**TaeCup [01:38 pm]**  
Wait, rly?!

  
  
**ChimChim [01:38 pm]**  
Yes!!

  
  
**TaeCup [01:38 pm]**  
Omg, tell me everything!   
Is he good looking?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:38 pm]**  
U have no idea

**ChimChim [01:39 pm]  
  
**

  
   
  
 **TaeCup [01:39 pm]**  
Holy shit, he’s hot!

  
  
**ChimChim [01:39 pm]**  
I know!   
What should I do now? D:

  
  
**TaeCup [01:40 pm]**  
Whut? Text him back again!

  
  
**ChimChim [01:40 pm]**  
No!   
I can’t

  
  
**TaeCup [01:40 pm]**  
Why not?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:40 pm]**  
Cuz he’s hot

  
  
**TaeCup [01:41 pm]**  
Aaaaand?

  
  
**ChimChim [01:41 pm]**  
What would he want with someone like me?

  
  
**TaeCup [01:41 pm]**  
…   
Jiminnie, we are not gonna have that discussion again

  
  
**ChimChim [01:41 pm]**  
Don’t know what u mean >_>

  
**TaeCup [01:42 pm]**  
Of course not  
But for real, text him

  
  
**ChimChim [01:42 pm]**  
No  
And even if I wanted to  
I wouldn’t know what to write

  
  
**TaeCup [01:42 pm]**  
Don’t worry, I will help u  
I’m on my way to ur room

  
  
**ChimChim [01:43 pm]**  
Wait, what?   
No!

  
**ChimChim [01:44 pm]**   
Tae u will not do whatever u wanna do!

  
**ChimChim [01:47 pm]**  
Tae?

  
**ChimChim [01:49 pm]**  
Taehyung!

  
**ChimChim** **[01:54 pm]**  
Kim Taehyung!!

  
  
Shortly after his last message to Taehyung, the latter was standing in front of his door, knocking on it in an annoying yet powerful way. Jimin shot up from his bed, speed walking to his door and pulled it open, revealing his best friend. Tae was grinning widely, his typical boxy grin full on display.   
“Show me, what are you waiting for?“, he rambled the moment he set his foot in the room, already walking in the direction of his best friends bed. Jimin walked right behind him, throwing himself next to the younger and unlocking his phone. He showed it to the taller one and watched as his friend scrolled through the messages he exchanged with this guy, his eyes getting bigger with every passing second. Jimin almost jumped as Taehyung let out a loud squeal, his eyes glistening with excitement.   
“Look Jiminnie, he texted you! Respond, now!“, he could barely catch his phone that was thrown his way and looked at the little icon, staring at the bright red one. He pulled a face, not wanting to actually open the message but doing it anyway because he couldn’t stand the intense stare of the boy next to him.    
  
  
 **Unknown [02:16 pm]**  
Hey, u still alive?

  
  
**Jibooty [01:18 pm]**  
Yes

  
  
**Unknown [02:18 pm]**  
So did u found me by Google?

  
  
**Jibooty [01:19 pm]**  
No

 

  
Taehyung next to him snorted, rolling his eyes as he watched his friend typing his response.   
“You can’t be serious. Jiminnie, there is a hot guy somewhere out there and you are doing this? Just one word? One syllable? Gimme that, I will help you“, he reached for his friend's phone but Jimin pulled it out of his reach. “No way. You would embarrass me!“, the older was stretching himself, trying to bring his phone in a safe area but Taehyung was a lot taller than him and therefore he had longer arms. He snatched it out of his hands, throwing himself half on his smaller friend to pin him to the mattress and effectively stop him from moving.   
“Tae, no! Give me my phone back! Don’t you dare to text this guy!“, he wriggled around, trying to kick Taehyung in the shin or punch him with his elbow in the guts but he couldn’t reach him. He stopped struggling and watched with a pout as the taller hold his phone in front of them to change the name and text the dude back.

  
  
**Jibooty [01:22 pm]**  
And I have to say   
u r the hottest person I have ever seen in my life

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:22 pm]**  
Haha, thx  
Like I said, u r not that bad either ;)

  
  
**Jibooty [02:22 pm]**  
Thank u  
Can I be honest with u?

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:23 pm]**  
Sure, shoot

  
  
**Jibooty [02:23 pm]**  
I wanna lick ur abs  
So   
SO bad!

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:23 pm]**  
Bold, aren’t we? ;D

  
  
**Jibooty [02:24 pm]**  
U wouldn’t like that? D:

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:24 pm]**  
I would love it ;)

  
  
**Jibooty [02:24 pm]**  
 (*^o^*)

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:25 pm]**  
Cute

  
  
**Jibooty [02:27 pm]**  
 (≧ ∨ ≦)/

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:27 pm]**  
Omg stop before I wanna eat u

  
  
**Jibooty [02:27 pm]**  
*out? ;)

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:27 pm]**  
Sure, if u want baby ;)

  
  
**Jibooty [02:28 pm]**  
Yes pls

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:28 pm]**  
What r u doing rn?

  
  
**Jibooty [02:28 pm]**  
Hm…   
lying in bed  
thinking about u  
how good u would eat me out  
while calling u daddy

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:28 pm]**  
Shit

  
  
**Jibooty [02:30 pm]**  
U would fuck me so nice, right daddy?

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:30 pm]**  
Of course I would babe  
Everything 4 u

  
  
**Jibooty [02:32 pm]**  
Ah, daddy  
Now I have a semi…

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:32 pm]**  
Me 2 babe, me 2   
  
  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you serious?“, Jimin threw a glare his friends way, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Taehyung just grinned at him, a little chuckle leaving his lips. Both their attention turned back to the screen as the notification sound of Jimin’s phone rang next to them, indicating there was a new message.   
  
  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:36 pm]**  
Wish I would have more time 2 text u rn…

  
  
**Jibooty [02:36 pm]**  
U have 2 leave daddy?

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:37 pm]**  
Unfortunately  
Meeting some friends

  
  
**Jibooty [02:37 pm]**  
Hm… too bad   
I would have liked to continue texting with u

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:37 pm]**  
Later baby  
I will text u, alright?

  
  
**Jibooty [02:38 pm]**  
Yes pls  
Can’t wait

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:38 pm]**  
Me neither

  
  
**Jibooty [02:38 pm]**  
Okay daddy, have fun with ur friends

  
  
**Hot** **af** **new daddy [02:39 pm]**  
Thx babe ;)  
  
  
“I really hate you sometimes, did I ever told you that?“, Jimin pouted again, his plump bottom lip jutting out.   
“Ah, come on. It sounds like fun and we have to go anyway“, his friend stood up from the bed and stretched his sore muscles. Jimin was a lot stronger than he looked like and it was quite difficult to hold him down for so long. The latter rolled himself around to face the younger, a confused frown on his face. “Where to?“, he asked but standing up anyway, rubbing his back slightly. Taehyung grinned, showing his teeth.  
“Meeting the others at the café and get to know their little freshmen roomies“ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not proofread so pls forgive me any mistakes. I will correct it later, pls feel free to tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> This chapter is kinda short and I apologize that there isn't much happening in there but I still hope you all will enjoy it. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos, I love you all :3

 

 

 

“Please tell me again who are we going to meet?,“ Jimin shuffled half-heartedly behind his younger friend, a light frown on his face. He wasn’t really happy to leave his room, the last few days were quite exhausting and all he wanted to do was sleep. Taehyung just rolled his eyes at his friend, a little bounce in his step.  
 “Jiminnie, I told you three times already. We are meeting the others and Jin hyungs little brother plus his friends. One of them is Jinyoung hyungs roommate and another one is Yoongi hyungs,“ Taehyung explained and smiled at his friend's skeptical face. The orange haired raised an eyebrow at the taller boy and huffed quietly.  
“Yoongi hyung got a roommate? Poor guy, hyung will eat his soul for breakfast,“ he can’t stop the wide smile which stretched his lips, a soft chuckle leaving them. Taehyung grinned down at him and nodded his head in a slight rhythm.  
“Yeah, I thought the same but according to Yoongi hyung, his little roomie is very nice. A little shy but polite and fun to talk. Don’t know how he does it. Hyung normally isn’t the person to open up to others so easily so I was really surprised. But I look forward to meeting his roomie, I’m curious,“ the younger nodded his head again, a thoughtful look on his face. Jimin hummed in response, lost in his own thoughts as he walked next to his friend. He doesn’t notice as they arrived at their destination and was a little bit surprised as his friend opened the door for him.  
“After you my little sunshine,“ Taehyung grinned and Jimin stuck his tongue out before he marched past his friend to the table where their other friends are sitting.  
“Hey guys,“ he greeted as he stood next to the table. A collective greeting washed his way as his friends waved their hands and flashed their bright smiles at him.  
“Jiminnie, Taehyungie. Please sit down you two. The others should come any second too,“ Hoseok beamed at them and bounced on his stool, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Jimin laughed and sit next to the happy man, Taehyung settled across from them. The orange haired smiled at his friends and looked at the oldest.  
 “So Jin hyung, I heard your little brother attend this university since this year? And his friends too?“ Jimin asked as he watched the oldest holding hands with his boyfriend, softly giggling as he caressed the back of his hand. Jin turned his attention to the younger and nodded, a big grin on his handsome face.  
“Yes, Yugyeom and three of his friends. To be honest, I’m quite excited, it’s so long since I last saw them,“ he answered and smiled to himself. Jimin did it too, his friend looked so happy and when Jin was happy, he was too.  
“Hyung! Jin hyung!”  
The sitting men turned around as they heard the voice behind them and spotted a young boy approaching them. Seokjin jumped up as he saw his younger brother nearing their table, climbing over his boyfriend's lap, almost tripping on his way out of their booth and pulled him into a hug.  
“Aaah, I missed you, little brother,” the oldest said as he hugged the tall boy closer to his chest. His brother chuckled and hugged his brother back before he pulled away and greeted the elder's friends.  
“I missed you too, hyung. Hey, I’m Yugyeom,” he said as he turned to the other boys sitting on the table. Jimin stared at the younger and couldn’t really believe that this guy, two years younger than him, was this fucking TALL. Seokjin himself was a lot taller than Jimin, at least five inches but his younger brother was another case.  
Jin seemed to read his thoughts as he looked his brother up and down.  
“When did you grow this tall? Where is my little brother from last Christmas?” he was smiling as he asked but the little frown between his eyebrows gives away that he really was curious. Yugyeom opened his mouth to answer the question but was interrupted by another voice coming from his back.  
“Yah, why didn’t you waited for me?!” another boy was approaching them, his step strong and expression annoyed. Yugyeom smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
“You know that I haven’t seen my brother for a long time,” he said and the blonde boy huffed before he looked at the other men around them.  
“Hi, I’m BamBam,” he slapped his friend on the back of his head and smiled before he sat down on the bench, the other boys shuffled to the side to made room for him.  
“What is BamBam for a name? Is that Korean?” Taehyung muttered under his breath and caught the attention of said boy. The blonde smiled as he shook his head as an answer.  
“No, I’m Thai. We didn't tell our real name, you know? Just a nickname, so please don't feel offended,” he said with a wide smile and Taehyung nodded his head.  
“Great, then Mark and I aren’t the only ones who are not from Korea,” Jackson grinned at BamBam and the latter leaned forward to give the older a high five.  
“Who’s not Korean?”, Jinyoung asked who just arrived to hear Jackson's remark. Next to him stood an unknown boy who smiled politely as he waved at the sitting group of friends.  
“Hey, I’m Youngjae. It’s nice to meet you all,” he bowed a little while the older boys greeted him back.  
“Youngiiie~,” BamBam chirped and grabbed his friends sleeve, pulling him down next to him. Jin and his brother, who were still standing next to the table, now also sat down. The oldest looked at the faces surrounding him and furrowed his brows.  
“Where is Yoongi?”  
“He said his roommate has classes and that they would come a little later,” Jinyoung answered and Jin nodded.  
“Ah, Jungkookie. Always late,” his brother laughed and Youngjae rolled his eyes at his words.  
“As if you were better than him,” he huffed and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m fashionably late. He’s just late.”  
“Most of the time he has a reason and a good excuse,” BamBam across from him said and caused Yugyeom to pout slightly.  
“Unimportant,” he mumbled, then grinned at the other boys sitting on the table.  
“It’s really nice to meet the friends of my brother finally in person. I’ve heard a lot about you all and I hope we will get along well,” he bowed in his position the best he could and grinned as some of the older guys around him assured him they would take care of him and his young friends.  
Jimin was unusually quiet while the others talked with the three new boys, absorbed in his thoughts. They all were very nice from what he had heard so far but there was something bothering him and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
Their height. All of the three boys were a lot bigger than him, even Youngjae who seemed to be the smallest of them. BamBam was a really skinny guy but he still was taller than Jimin thanks to his long legs. It wasn’t fair. Absolutely not. He doesn’t want to be the smallest guy among his group of friends but no matter who joined them, everyone was taller and he still remained the shortest. Yoongi and Jackson weren’t the tallest either but they still got a little more height than the orange haired boy and that bothered him. It bothered him more than he would like to admit and seeing this three younger boys being taller than him hit his ego in the wrong places. Okay, he has to say that Seokjins whole family consisted of tall people so it wasn’t a big surprise that his brother was a tall person, too. BamBam has his very long legs and Youngjae… Well, he was taller than him but like he said before; everyone was. He just hoped that the missing boy was more his height. That would be great.  
But of course, fate loved kicking him in the nuts and the moment Namjoon, Jin’s boyfriend, finished his lecture over the importance of equality of men and women and hetero and homosexual relationships the missing member of their group of friends arrived at their table, an unknown boy hot on his heels.  
“You are saying that just because it affects you, gay lord,” the grumpy looking boy said as he plopped down on the free spot on Jimins site. Namjoon huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“As if it were any different for you, hyung. May I remind you that you are gay, too?”  
“Whatever,” Yoongi grumbled and waved his hand in the direction of the still standing guy next to them.  
“That’s my roommate by the way,” he said and Jimin turned his head and looked up. And up, up, up.  
“What the hell?!,” he half yelled as he reached the face of the younger boy who stared down at him with big brown doe-eyes.  
“U-uhm. Hello, my name’s Jungkook. Nice to meet you all,” the boy mumbled quietly, causing Jimin to blink a few times. Although he has a quite boyish face with big, curious eyes Jimin thought that his voice doesn’t fit his appearance because it was surprisingly deep.  
“Oh my god, Jungkookie,” Jin gasped and jumped up for the second time in the last half an hour, pulling the surprised boy in his arms. Jimin blinked again. This boy was the height of Yugyeom so he towered over Jimin like a fucking building and even Seokjin would look small compared to him if he hasn’t his broad shoulders to compensate. Jin really has broad shoulders but Jimin could see even through the black hoodie Jungkook was wearing that he was bulkier than him. The oldest loosen his hold on the younger and cupped his cheeks, turning his head from left to right and observed his face.  
“What a handsome young man you’ve become. And so tall. What are they feeding you back in Busan, fertilizer?”, he asked and looked at his brother and his friends. Taehyung laughed out loud as he hit Jimin over the table, showing his boxy grin.  
“No way, Jimin here’s from Busan too and look at him. Smol lil bean,” he chuckled loudly, earning a dirty look from his friend.  
“Shut up, Tae,” he hissed, embarrassing caused his cheeks to turn a pinkish color as he pouted.  
“Cute,” the boy next to him mumbled to himself but the orange haired heard him anyway and looked up at him surprised.  
“I-I mean you- You looked like a mochi, you know? Like- I mean - ah, never mind,” he rambled, his face heating up as the tips of his ears turned a bright red. Jimin stared open mouthed and didn’t know what to say so he chuckled nervously to fill the silence. Jin saved the two boys out of their quite embarrassing situation as he giggled softly.  
“Good to know that you are still the old awkward Jungkookie,” he chuckled as he pulled the taller boy down next to him across from Jimin.  
“Sure thing, our little Kookie here will never grow up,” Yugyeom chirped and took a punch from Youngjae next to him.  
“You are younger than him,” he said and looked the other up and down, “Even if you are a little bit taller.”  
“And Jungkookie here is a lot more grown up in a few things than you are, Yugy~,” BamBam wiggled his eyebrows at the youngest, causing him and said friend to blush a deep shade of red.  
“Don’t know what you mean,” he mumbled quietly, his lips forming a little pout. Jin gasped as he stared at the four freshmen, his eyes wide and one of his hands clutching at his shirt right over his heart.  
“Don’t tell me my little baby is a man now,” he whispered, a dramatically pained expression on his face.  
“Hyung,” the doe-eyed boy murmured at the same time Taehyung let out a teasing, “I thought Jiminnie here is your baby.”  
“They are both,” Seokjin announced and squished Jungkook to his side, his cheek pressed against the younger ones. Jungkook blushed again, wriggling softly in the string hold of his friends older brother. BamBam and Youngjae snickered at their friend's pained face while Yugyeom gasped.  
“What’s about me? I’m your brother!” whining softly he threw himself over his brother's lap, looking up at him and blinking cutely.  
“But I like him more. He’s cute,” Seokjin wasn’t bothered by his younger brothers face, totally ignoring the quiet “That’s mean” as he continued to stroke Jungkooks hair.  
“Not mean, just true.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took so long until I have written a new chapter. My older brother and his family are visiting me and my parents and my niece and nephew didn’t give me any spare minute the last days so I had no time to write. It is currently nearly six o’clock in the morning and I’m running fully on caffeine. I just read the chapter once again while eating sparkling unicorn rainbow loops (I swear there is glitter in it) and try not to cry out of tiredness. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, you guys are really the best <3  
> I hope you have fun with the new chapter and that this time I will be a little bit faster with the next one.

It would have been an understatement to say that the four younger ones were some kind of a unit. They seemed almost to be just one person and not four individuals, they mutually ended their sentences, spoke what another of them thought and it wasn’t rare that one of them gave something to one of the other three before said person even asked for that item. It was actually kind of spooky. Like they read each other’s mind or something and Jimin would have been surprised if he hasn't known this behavior by himself. He and Taehyung were just like that as well, even though they only knew each other since their first year of this university and the four other guys since their childhood. Their level really was something new; it simply was in a completely different dimension and just like it was expected from such a friendship the four boys made fun of each other whenever they could. They bickered whenever there was an option and even Jimins friends quickly started to do the same.  
So it all was quite funny and the orange-haired laughed a lot. He felt good between the younger boys and his own friends, it kind of felt right to be there. To talk and laugh with them, to exchange stories of their lives and talk about their dreams for the future. He was happy to be there, to watch this two groups of people melt into one even if some of his own friends soon bid their good bye to them and thinned the big bunch of people. Mark and Jackson were the first ones to leave, saying they have some kind of meeting with other friends for dinner, which Hoseok commented with a, “So that’s what you call fucking nowadays, interesting.”  
For this statement, he just became a finger of Jackson while Mark strutted forward out of the café with a straight face. Jinyoung said goodbye soon too because he had to prepare a choreography for one of his classes, accompanied by Hoseok who said that he should do the same. Yoongi disappeared just a few minutes after them, muttering something about him wanting to sleep before he dissolved himself in the air.  
Of their previous group, only Namjin and Taehyung remained plus Jimin himself and the four younger boys. Taehyung was engrossed in an animated conversation with BamBam; if he had really gotten it right they talked about fashion brands like Gucci and Armani (something Jimin didn’t understand much, just to Taehyungs annoyance) and wondered about the beauty of the works of the greatest fashion designers and finally ended up at the models in the magazines. There Youngjae as a photography student joined their conversation because he was interested in lighting, exposure time and some other stuff Jimin had never heard of. Namjoon and Seokjin conversed with his little brother about how it was back at home and how much their mother missed her first son, leaving just Jimin and the doe-eyed boy back to talk. Because of the other boys leaving the group and the small discussion groups which had been formed they somehow landed side by side and now they were sitting stiffly next to each other on the red holstered bench. Neither of them knew what they should talk about and so they were just there for a long time, sitting quietly and staring silently on their coffees on the table. At some point, Jimin couldn’t stand the silence between them any longer and cleared his throat awkwardly.     
“So Jungkook-ah. What are you studying?”, he asked and turned his head in the direction of the other boy. The younger stared a moment with dilated eyes in Jimins own and he visibly swallowed as he nervously played with the hairs on his neck. Jimin noticed it before, it seemed to be a habit of the younger to play with the hair on his neck whenever he was nervous but every one had its quirks. Jungkook cleared his throat before he opened his mouth to reply to the older.  
“I’m studying music and art, together with Yugyeom and Youngjae hyung,” he answered and nodded slightly in the direction of the two mentioned boys. Jimin nodded also, an interested twinkle in his eyes.  
“Then are you studying composition? Like Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung?” now it was the orange haired turn to point in the direction Namjoon sat next to his boyfriend but Jungkook shook his head.  
“No, I’m going in the vocal direction. Yugyeom as well,” Jimin nodded in this statement and smiled, his eyes turning into little crescents.  
“Then you have to sing for me someday, Jungkook-ah,” he grinned and smiled at the younger one next to him. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him then the doe-eyed next to him turned a little red around his nose, one of his hands flew to his neck again.  
“Sure hyung,” he replied softly, so softly that Jimin wasn’t sure whether he just had imagined the small “Anything for you” or not. Yeah, this was probably the case because why should Jungkook say such things? If the older boy had looked at the other just for a moment longer, then he would have noticed the strong red glow in his face and the longing glance the younger hat thrown to him. But he hadn’t and so he didn’t notice any of this but instead took a sip of his coffee before the voice of his interlocutor pulled his attention back on him.  
“What’s your major, hyung?” he wanted to know and now he was the one who took a small gulp of coffee. Jimin put one of his arms on the table and leaned his head on it so he could see the other boy next to him from the site.  
“I’m majoring in dance but I’m also studying business. I want to open my own dance studio after university, you know? Maybe with Hoseok hyung together, let’s see how this develops. Maybe this will be nothing more like a dream, who knows,” Jungkook had listened carefully to him and smiled, showing his bunny teeth in the progress.  
“I’m sure that it will be going well hyung,” his grin was wide, his eyes showed an honesty in them that drove a soft red blush on the older one's cheeks.  
“Thanks, Jungkook-ah. What do you want to do after graduation? You want to go more in the direction of music or do you prefer art?,” that was something Jimin really wanted to know. He himself had chosen his courses so that they would fit together perfectly. If he wanted to open his own studio he had to have an idea of the business part, he didn’t want to hire some stranger for something he couldn’t understand and maybe he wouldn’t be able to work with that person well. But Jungkook had chosen two majors which hadn’t really to do anything with each other. Of course, both of them came from the creative division, where Jimins passion was classified too but he couldn’t imagine any profession in which both art and music would be asked. The orange haired almost immediately regretted his question when he saw how the youngers face darkened and a nearly invisible frown sneaked in his features.  
“Ah, probably neither of them, I honestly can’t say at this point.”  
The elder made a surprised face; his mouth formed a perfect O shape before his foreheads settled themselves in folds.  
“Please don’t feel offended but why are you studying something if you don’t want to do something with it later? It doesn’t make sense if you don’t love what you are doing,” Jimin waited for the younger to tell him that he hadn’t an idea of the others life, that he didn’t know him and that he should piss off before the younger would never talk to him again but surprisingly none of that happened. Instead, he only got a type of a sad smile which made him feel strangely uneasy.  
“Singing and painting is my passion, hyung. I like nothing more than doing one of those two things but sometimes, unfortunately, that’s not enough. I don’t know how my life will change in the future, I don’t even know if I would be able to finish studying. When I have bad luck I will have to work in my father’s company and don’t get me wrong, I would be happy to make him proud but this is still what I don’t want. However, I would do it if it would make him happy. Just like I said hyung, I still don’t know what the future will bring to,” he ended his little monologue with a deep sigh and Jimin had to fight the urge to pull the younger in his arms, to strike him through his hair and assure him that everything would be all right.  
“Ah, I’m sorry hyung. It sounded more depressed than it should. I will still try to make the best out of the whole thing and I will enjoy my time as long as possible, so don’t look so sad right now,” Jungkook smiled again, broadly and honest and coming from his heart so that the older couldn’t resist and smiled too. The younger just had this weird effect on him, he couldn’t help it. Even if the atmosphere wasn’t as uncomfortable as some moments before Jimin decided it would be a good time to change the topic of their conversation.  
“So Jungkook-ah, you all come from Busan?” asked the elder and Jungkook nodded, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yugyeom, who had just finished his conversation with Jin and his brother's boyfriend.  
“We were even in the same school as you hyung,” he said and grinned over the surprised face of the elder.  
“Really? How come I have never seen you all?” Jimin was a bit confused, the school was a big one so it wasn’t really a surprise that he didn’t know the your younger boys but that he couldn’t remember their faces did surprise him. He normally was good with remembering faces, even if he saw them just a few seconds.  
“Don’t worry Jimin hyung. BamBam was always for himself and Yugyeom and Jungkookie here were too busy with other activities like sports to show themselves outside of their classes,” Youngjae interfered and also the remaining guys turned their attention to the small talk.  
“Oh, you did much sport then?” Jimin was interested in the two youngest, more like where their athletic figure came from.  BamBam broke out into a fit of loud giggles.  
“Are you kidding hyung? They almost haven’t done anything else, especially Jungkookie here was totally inspired by sports,” replied the blonde one and looked at the oldest of the small group of four.  
“In how many teams was he again? Four? Five?” he shrugged his shoulders and got the same reaction back on his question. The two jutted their bottom lips out in thought while they were totally ignoring the protest of the dark-haired beside them.  
“I’m sitting next to you guys, stop talking about me like I’m not here,” the younger boy muttered annoyed but his friends didn’t even spare him a little glance.  
“If I remember correctly he has a black belt in Taekwondo and played handball as a child,” BamBam began, stroking his chin in thought.  
“Right, and for a while, he was in the track and field team, has taken part in lacrosse and wasn’t he on the football team too?” Youngjae leaned his head on his hand, resting it like it would weight a ton. Now even Yugyeom interfered with in the conversation.  
“No, he has received a request but never joined Moreover he had tried the swim team once but never again after that. Poor baby looked like he might have suffered the biggest trauma of his life,” the youngest laughed out loud and drew attention from the other customers of the café.  
“I’m still here, you know?” Jungkook looked even more annoyed at the behavior of his friends but like the first time, they totally ignored him in favor to gossip about him even more. Jimin would have had felt bad for the younger boy but he enjoyed it way too much to actually feel sorry for him.  
“Yes, I remember. Well, but until our graduation, he was in the soccer as well as on the wrestling team. Furthermore, he played basketball a long time but he gave it up for joining the dance team,” BamBam nodded, pleased with his latest addition to the topic while Yugyeom began to grin impossibly wide as he started wriggling his eyebrows.  
“He joined dancing because of you, hyung,” he grinned broadly and hissed when his friend hit him firmly against his shoulder. Jimins eyebrows raised a bit, a slight blush crept from his neck up into his face.  
“Really?” he started at the mentioned boy beside him which seemed to find the table suddenly eerily interesting.  
“Yes! I don’t know how long he annoyed us with his permanently ‘Jimin hyung is so good at dancing’, ‘Jimin hyung looks like an angel’ or ‘Jimin hyung is like a goddamn god when he is on stage’,” BamBam commented smirking devilish. Not like his friend he was smart enough to duck away as his younger friend tried to hit him and cackled loudly. The latter was red in the face and played with the strands in his neck again, mumbling small curses and threats under his breath. Probably he wished himself far, far away. Jimin adapted the facial condition of the younger; the compliments he had heard just caused his blood to shoot in his face. Did the dark-haired really think like that over him? Did he join the dance crew just because of him? The orange haired cleared his throat embarrassed, he was afraid his voice would fail him if he tried to speak and turned his attention back to the boy next to him.  
“That’s really nice, Jungkook-ah but I’m sure that I have never seen you there,” Jimin could remember everyone from his old team and he was one hundred percent sure that he had never seen the younger at their practices. He would remember a face like this. Again one of his friends answered for the younger as Youngjae threw a response in the little dialogue, nodding his hand and ignoring Jungkook’s, “Seriously, I can speak for myself.”  
“Apparently you have been dropped out to focus on your graduation hyung. Jungkookie was pretty dejected after that but he was too proud and stubborn to leave right after that,” he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows, just like Yugyeom did earlier and laughed at the growled “Hyung!”  
Seokjin had listened to the banter between the youngest boys silently but now he decided that they had enough fun on the brown-eyed boy and wanted to rush to his help.  
“So Jungkookie, are you still going to the gym? You have to know that he used to almost live there,” the oldest declared his own friends and laughed softly at the memory. Said boy mumbled a reply, saying that he hadn’t found a proper studio yet but that he was looking for one. It was then that Jimin noticed the dirty look on his best friends face and raised his eyebrow questioningly at him. Taehyung nodded discreetly on the table to Jimins phone and wriggled his own brows. Jimin grabbed the little device, unlocked it and saw that he had received a new message from his friend.  
  
**TaeCup [04:54 pm]**  
So  
Jungkookie is a fan of u ;)  
I bet he likes the almighty Jibooty  ;) ;)  
And he does much sport ;) ;) ;)  
   
Jimin frowned at the winky faces his friend had sent him. What the hell was Tae planning? The orange haired kept his phone under the table so he could tap without seeming rude and also so that no one could see what he actually just wrote. 

  
  
**ChimChim [04:54 pm]**  
What’s with those smileys?  
And yes, so?

  
  
**TaeCup [04:55 pm]**  
Jiminnie  
My sweet, innocent Jiminnie  
He is tall  
And obviously well built  
And has a cute face  
Honestly  
How can u not lie on the table?  
Already drooling?  
r u shy?  
U r definitely shy, right?  
Don’t worry Jiminnie  
I got this 4 u 

  
  
**ChimChim** **[04:55 pm]**  
Taehyung?  
What r u up 2?

  
  
**TaeCup [04:55 pm]**  
Don’t worry  
I got this  
  
  
Jimin could only watch helplessly and with his eyes wide in horror as his friend grinned at him one last time before he turned to the object of his interest and asked the younger boy a question with a big shit-eating grin.  
“So Jungkookie, you are good with balls?”  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3  
> I want to thank you all once again for all the readers who have left a comment and for the kudos. I know I repeat myself but you guys are simply the best <3  
> Also, I have decided not to respond to the comments any longer even though I read them all and am very happy about them. I just don’t like that my response counts as comments as an individual and not as an answer to your comments, you know? I don’t want the half of the number to be my own responds, I don’t know why and it may be silly but ajgnbjg. If someone has a question or I want to respond pretty badly then I will do it at the beginning of the next chapter OR if it's urgent I will comment and answer to what was said. I didn’t plan on writing so much at the beginning of this chapter but I have to say one more thing. Did you guys already listen to JK’s cover of 2U? If not you really should do it. If you did, you should listen to it again ;D tbh I cried… Jungkook is so talented and his voice is so beautiful, I can’t live any longer T_T  
> But now I talked enough, have fun with the next chapter and please read the note at the end.

 

 

 

 

“So Jungkookie, you are good with balls?”  
Jimin could practically see as the wheels behind the forehead of the younger boy began to work and he really hoped with every fiber of his being that Jungkook would not fall into the trap of his best friend. Obviously, that wasn’t the case because the exact same moment Jimin finished his thought the dark-haired hesitated just a little moment before he nodded slowly.  
“I guess?” it sounded more like a question than an answer but Taehyung seemed satisfied because he grinned wide and suggestive as he leaned himself a little forward and slyly looked at the younger boy.  Jungkooks friends giggled quietly and looked like they would burst of effort to not laugh out loud any second. The orange-haired, however, prayed to all existing gods on earth that Taehyung would let it go now and crossed his fingers under the table. Of course, the higher powers didn’t hear him instead his best friend opened his mouth again causing the slightly older boy to break into a cold sweat.  
“And you know how to deal with sticks, too?” Tae wiggled his eyebrows when he asked a second time and this time Jungkook looked like he questions every decision he had ever made in his life before, yet he seemed to not notice what exactly the elder wanted to say in reality. The dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders, threw a quizzical look to his giggling friends and nodded again.  
“You can probably say that, yes,” he cocked his head to the side and Jimin really had the urge to take the younger into his arms and hug him to death. He just looked so lost, so innocent and cute in this moment that the elder could only think “Please, pretty please little deer get lost in my bed.”  
Jungkooks friends giggled once again, louder this time while the brown-eyed cocked his head even further, totally confused. Jimin hit his friend on the shoulder when he opened his mouth another time even before the words could leave Taehyungs lips at all.  
“What are you doing?” the older boy whispered angrily and pinched the other boy's thigh. Taehyung kind of yelped before he grinned sheepishly.  
“I just want to know whether it’s clear for you or not. I investigate in your interest,” he waved his hand through the air like to scare away an annoying fly or something like that. The orange-haired raised his eyebrows as he inspected his friend and tried to predict how big and fatal the havoc that Taehyung would cause in the future would be. Jimin sighed.  
“You know that I love you Tae but I don’t need you to help me with relationships. Why do you want to help anyway?” he took a small side glance at the intentioned doe-eyed boy who was currently busy complaining about his still hysterical laughing friends and demanded to hear their reason for exactly that.  
“Why not? Just look at him, he’s totally your type. He is tall, well-built, athletic, has a cute face and apparently he is smart to some extent otherwise he wouldn’t study at this university,” again Taehyung waved his hand around his head while Jimin only sighed deeply.  
“Taehyung you can’t try to set me up with every guy who runs into us just because you think he may be ‘my type’,” the older of the two boys shook his head while his friend only shrugged his shoulders again.  
“But is he or not? He is your type, right? Do you want to deny that fact?” the taller wanted to know, smiling broadly and grinning so wide his teeth are showing, boxy grin full on display. He almost brought his smaller friend to despair. When Taehyung was smiling like that he was up to no good.  
“I didn’t say that but-” Jimin couldn’t even bring his sentence to an end because he was interrupted by Taehyungs “Great, then it’s settled” who grinned at him and then turned back to the other boys. Jungkook was in a heated discussion with his friends and Jin all the time and it seemed that their topic was if the younger boy was still a “baby” or not. Taehyung giggled quietly next to Jimin before he got the attention back on him with a lout “Yah, Jungkookie!”  
The said boy turned his head in the direction of the two older boys and blinked, his annoyed expression immediately melting on his face into one of confusion.  
“Back to the topic, Jungkook-ah. You said you have quite some experience with…sticks and balls? You know how to handle them? Have some…techniques?” meanwhile even Taehyung was about to laugh, not to mention Youngjae and especially Yugyeom. The two boys were nearly crying as they laughed hysterically on the bench next to the elders of their little group but at the same time BamBam looked more than a bit distressed about the naivety (or rather pure stupidity) of his younger friend. To be honest Jimin wanted nothing more than grabbing the dark haired boy on the collar of his black hoodie and shake him until the younger one wasn’t even thinking about giving an answer to Taehyungs stupid questions anymore. But because Jimin was a very nice and fairly well-raised person he didn’t do it of course but prayed again to all gods that the younger would finally notice of what he was going to reply. To his surprise, one of his addresses gods gave him a sign this time in form of an annoyed BamBam. The blonde boy slammed the palm of his hand on the table as he panted slightly, eyebrows furrowed and an angry frown on his face. Short puffs of air were coming out of his mouth as he stared his other two friends down.  
“For Christ sake, yes! Jungkook is good, excellent even, with sticks and balls and techniques and he has the right angle and whatever things there are too. Now let the poor boy live in peace,” he snapped at the other, still laughing boys which stopped immediately after his outburst and stared at him rather scared. BamBam scoffed at them before he started pushing them off the bench and stood up.  
“We are leaving now, going to watch a movie,” he decided and watched the other two shuffling to their feet, both of them still a little terrified by the blonde haired boy. He then turned to the side and looked at the remaining boy who still sat on the bench next to Jimin and Taehyung.  
“You are coming, Jungkookie?”  he wanted to know from the younger and said boy blinked a little irritated before he nodded.  
“That’s what she said”, said Taehyung grinning and Jimin and BamBam synchronously rolled their eyes at him.  
“Do we have to go already?”, Jungkook questioned while looking at the other four men on the table before he glanced back at the blonde boy.  
His friend shrugged his shoulders and shoved his other two friends a bit in the direction of the café doors already.  
“We will watch Iron Man,” he then added and turned a bit to the side. Jimin watched with fascination as the face of the younger boy immediately brightened up and he began to push himself out of the bench.  
“Coming,” gave the dark-haired as a response and also stood up, stretching himself a little.  
“That’s what he said”, Taehyung joked again causing Jimin to roll his eyes again while Yugyeom replied with a confused “That was fast.”  
“That’s what-”  
“Jesus Christ Taehyung! Please just shut the fuck up for fuck’s sake!”, Jin shouted annoyed of the behavior of his younger friend. Jimin would have been impressed how the oldest could curse but be polite at the same time but Taehyungs face was way too funny for that. The younger leaned back on the bench and folded his arm over his chest, pouting while Jimin laughed at his face. He didn’t feel sorry for him, in fact, Taehyung deserved this little treatment. What gave him the right to mess with the poor guy like this?  
“We are going now. It was really nice meeting you all. I hope we could repeat that sometime soon,” the blonde boy bowed politely to them before he waved and dragged his friends out with him. The other three young men did the same, bowing then waving before they left. Jungkook waved at the remaining boys, adding a soft “Bye hyungs” before he finally left the cafè. Jimin watched them leave through the glass window until he couldn’t see them in the mass of bodies anymore. When they were completely out of sight Seokjin turned to the remaining boys and grinned broadly.  
“And? What do you guys think?” he asked and looked at his friends one after another. Jimin shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure what to say to his friend's question. They didn’t talk that much in their short time together, other than a few things like their major, interests and some stuff like that so there wasn’t a profound bond created yet. Nevertheless, the younger four were very funny and also quite nice if you could ignore their bickering with each other. In addition, Jimin was sure that the two groups would soon merge into one and therefore he smiled at his older friend.  
"They are really nice, I like them and I’m pretty sure we will get along well with them,” replied the orange-haired and smiled sincerely.  
“It’s good to hear that. I haven’t seen my brother since last Christmas and his friends even longer. I got the feeling the guys were still in diapers at this time so seeing them grown up like this feels a little weird. It’s as if they were small birds that have just learned to fly and are now leaving the nest. I really feel old,” he theatrically sniffled as he put a hand over his heart and shook his head slightly. Namjoon next to him put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and gently pulled him to his side. Jimin smiled happily. His older friends were a cute couple, just like the other two in their group of friends. Namjoon and Seokjin were in a relationship for four years now even if they behaved like an old married couple sometimes.  
The orange haired boy was happy to see his friends like this and it was the reason why he could ignore the fact that he was the only one who was single out of the seven men which were gay. Only Jinyoung and Taehyung also hadn’t a partner but this two were, as Taehyung likes to say ‘straight as a ruler’ and therefore uninteresting for the orange-haired. Otherwise, everyone else had a boyfriend. Seokjin had Namjoon, Yoongi had Hoseok and Jackson had Mark. The latter two were their veterans, knowing each other since their elementary school days and were a couple for almost six years now. Hoseok had succeeded on his mission to make Yoongi his only two years ago after they were dancing around each other for two semesters and after a lot of drama. Both of them were bisexual, just like Namjoon and couldn’t bring themselves to confess, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a whole bunch of confusion, misunderstandings and even a big fight between them, they finally confessed to each other during a party thrown by someone of the dance department. Both of them were drunk as fuck and Hoseok had danced with some other guy, which caused Yoongi to get quite jealous so he was moping the rest of the night.  
The others couldn’t stand the tension between the two any longer and in the end, it was Taehyung who made them talk to each other by locking them in a closet. It was cliché as hell but it had functioned and resulted in them being a couple since that night. So, who cares about clichés, right? But like mentioned, Jimin was the only single and that for quite a while now. He hadn’t had a partner since his last breakup which was, in fact, pretty ugly. After that breakup, nothing sexual happened to him anymore. At first, he was so stunned and depressed that he couldn’t even think about finding someone new and hid himself in his room for a while, just leaving it for his classes. When he was willing to meet someone again there always came something up, it never went on more as making out or some fooling around when he was drunk. After the frustration had stacked itself for about two months he was at this point where he wasn’t even willing to try to hit on someone when he was out partying. Instead, his expectations and the claims he made climbed higher and higher so soon no one was good enough for him. He just didn’t want to throw himself in an unhealthy one night stand or spend his energy and time on a relationship with someone he hadn’t had feelings for. This dry spell lasted for over a year now and maybe that was the reason why Taehyung so consequently tried to set him up with someone because even both Taehyung and Jinyoung were single at the moment they still had had a few relationships. They were still dating someone from time to time or hooked up with some random girl at a party. So everyone had someone and only Jimin was always without a partner, no matter if it’s dating or just fucking, he was alone. Even if it made him sad sometimes he still didn’t want to throw himself at the very next guy which came in his sight and he was to an equal part touched but annoyed by his friend's attempts at finding him someone.  
“Hey hyung, you wanna watch a movie with me?” Jimin was torn from his thoughts by his friend's deep voice and blinked confused when he noticed that only the two of them were sitting on the table, Jin and Namjoon nowhere in sight.  
“Where are the other two?” he asked and looked around searching for his hyungs. Taehyung laughed loudly and smiled, showing his typical box-shaped grin.    
“They left about five minutes ago but you were spaced out and just stared out of the window so you didn’t notice as they said good bye. So what is it, do you want to watch a movie with me or not?” he wanted to know as he stared at his friend with big puppy eyes, waiting for his answer.  
“Um, sure. Let’s go”, Jimin agreed so the two boys left the café after they had paid for their coffee they had earlier. They walked in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts as Taehyung spoke up again.  
“So you wanna bang with Jungkook or not?”     
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here once again thank you for reading.  
> I have a question at this point because this fic includes (obviously) some pictures. I play with the thought to insert them again, no wait, this is wrong. I WILL add some more in the future again but so far only vanilla pics are planned. I’m more asking about the sexting part. I’m uncertain whether to leave it to just texting and some naked chest pics or to add some more…delicate. I don’t even know if it's allowed to add this kind of pics but I already saw some of them and no one complained? Straight to the point, I’m playing with the thought of adding some dick pics and stuff like that but I know that not all people are okay with such content and I don’t want to make anybody feel uncomfortable. So what do you guys think? Want some dick pics or not? I would warn at the beginning of every chapter with this kind of pictures to make sure nobody gets an awkward surprise so tell me, would you want them? Please tell me your thought :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go with some sexting, hope you guys will like it. tbh, it was the first time I ever tried to write stuff like this so... be patient with me >_<  
> Don't kill me >_<

 

 

 

 

 

The way back to the students residents was not long and after about ten minutes the two friends arrived at the small apartment of the elder. The small apartments were each occupied by two students and even if it sometimes happened that there was a person who had no partner for one or two semesters they got an assigned roommate at the latest at the beginning of a new year of university. Jimin shared his apartment with Hoseok but the older boy was out the most of the day, spending his time with his boyfriend who hadn’t had a roommate until this semester so the orange-haired boy was alone most of the time. Taehyung tapped his foot on the floor while he waited for his smaller friend to unlock the door and the moment it was done both of them entered and took off their shoes and jackets.  
“What do you want to watch?” asked Taehyung while Jimin went into the open kitchen area to get them something to drink and some snacks.  
“I don’t really care but preferably something funny. A comedy maybe?” he suggested as he dropped on the couch. His friend nodded slightly before he chose a suitable movie on Netflix and joined the elder on the couch. Taehyung reached into the bowl of popcorn to push a handful of it into his mouth and looked at his friend as the intro of the movie started.  
“And what do you think about the new guys?” he curiously wanted to know, opened his can of Cola and took a deep sip of it. Jimin shrugged his shoulder.  
“Hard to tell but I think they are nice and that we will cope well with them,” the elder shrugged again when he turned to grab a handful of popcorn himself. Taehyung hummed under his breath but started frowning in thought.     
“Hm, I agree with you but I could swear that I saw this BamBam guy somewhere before”, he murmured softly and caused his friend to rolled his eyes at him.  
“The new year has started a while ago now, Tae. Probably you have seen him on campus sometime, I mean he is quite notable with the platinum blonde hair and the tall stature, don’t you think?” he replied, continuing to stare at the TV. The taller boy nodded and hummed again. Jimin was probably right. The University wasn’t particularly big because it was more focused on artistic and creative areas, although there was also a great sports program for a few years now and of course normal courses were offered, too. Yet it was no comparison to the major universities of the city and because of that, it wasn’t uncommon to see each other around on campus a lot.  
“Yeah, you are probably right”, the younger nodded before he also focused his attention on the television.    
  
Later in the evening, Jimin was lying alone on the couch. Taehyung had taken the floor before it, together with Hoseok who had returned at some point when the other two were in the middle of their second movie. They were cuddled together in a pile of pillows and blankets while they were watching Fifty Shades Darker, being the only ones paying attention to the TV anymore. Jimin didn’t care at all about the movie, especially because he somehow felt like the main characters didn’t do more than fucking, speaking about Sex and their weird relationship and some more fucking. Sure, the male lead was nice to look at but not quite Jimins type so he was more than a little bored but didn’t want to leave either. Taehyung was interested in Anastasia while Hoseok continued commenting about Christians good looks like there would be no tomorrow. It was a little bit annoying. Jimin showed almost total disinterest in the movie so his two friends had soon moved to the floor in front of the couch, leaving him alone on the cushions and didn’t acknowledge his presence any longer. The dancer lay on his back, his left leg bent under a thick blanket and played a game on his phone, trying to distract himself. On the screen, Christian and Anastasia seemed to prepare for a party or something like that and just after a moment of glancing on the screen, the orange-haired boy turned his attention back to the gadget in his hand when he felt it vibrating softly. Jimin swallowed slightly when he saw who had just texted him. Throwing a quick glance to the side he checked if his friends were still absorbed in the movie and drew his look to his phone again.  
  
  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:26 pm]**  
Hey gorgeous

 **Jibooty [09:26 pm]**  
Hi  
Back from ur friends?

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:26 pm]**  
Yeah  
What r u doing rn babe?

  
**Jibooty [09:27 pm]**  
Hope u had fun :3  
Ah  
Watching a movie with some friends  
More or less

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:27 pm]**  
Which one?

  
**Jibooty [09:27 pm]**  
Fifty Shades Darker

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:27 pm]**  
Rly?  
Do u like it?

  
**Jibooty [09:27 pm]**  
Tbh  
Not rly

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:28 pm]**  
What’s happening rn?

 

  
Jimin turned his head to the side again to see at which point of the action they had arrived and instantly grimaced. Sex again. Not that he didn’t like sex in general but he just wasn’t interested in watching some hetero couple fuck. He simply didn’t like these movies, he neither liked the actors nor the plot. With a barely audible snort, he averted his eyes again and typed his reply.   

 

  
**Jibooty [09:29 pm]**  
There was a party or sth like that  
They r fucking?  
No wait  
He tied her up  
Spanking her

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:29 pm]**  
Ah  
Do u enjoy it?

  
**Jibooty [09:29 pm]**  
No  
I don’t like the characters

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:29 pm]**  
Not the movie  
Spanking  
Being tied up

 

Jimin hesitated for a moment. Did he like it? If he was honest he had never really thought about it and he hadn’t gathered personal experiences so far. His previous lovers had been pretty…mainstream. It had never gone beyond normal vanilla sex, at best they had taken him from behind or, when they had felt especially ‚wild‘, he sometimes had been allowed to ride them. But apart from that? Nothing. No kinky sex. No handcuffs or ropes, no breath games, no spanking, no sex toys, nothing. Sometimes he had wished for a little more variety and excitement in his sex life but he had never asked his past lovers for something else because he had not wanted to give them the impression they didn’t satisfy or they would bore him.      
Even after more than a year without any sexual situation with someone else he had not really thought about whether he ever would want to change something or not. He was curious though… But should he talk to a total stranger about such things? Maybe he should really listen to Taehyung and get involved in the whole thing? After all, that was the good thing about it. It was someone he didn’t know, so when he should not like it or he grows uncomfortable with it he can easily stop anytime without consequences, right? And there was certainly nothing wrong with a little bit of fun, right? So why he shouldn’t answer this question honestly and try to have some fun?

 

 **Jibooty [09:32 pm]**  
Thb  
I don’t know  
I never had a partner before  
Who did such things with me

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:32 pm]**  
No?  
U missing on sth babe ;)

  
**Jibooty [09:32 pm]**  
Yeah?  
So u r a second Christian Grey? :O

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:32 pm]**  
Eww, no  
God no  
I hate this guy  (*￣m￣)

  
**Jibooty [09:33 pm]**  
Then u have some experience?

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:33 pm]**  
Maybe?  
Why don’t u find out yourself? ;)

  
**Jibooty [09:33 pm]**  
Maybe I will ;)

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:33 pm]**  
Hmmm…  
If I were there with u  
Where would u want me to touch u?

 

  
With a quick look, Jimin checked if his friends were paying him some sort of attention or if they were still engrossed in their stupid movie. Although they certainly wouldn’t rise from their place on the floor he still had the irrational fear that they would catch him at what he was about to do. Not that it was a bad thing. Taehyung was the one who had almost insisted in him texting this guy so why would he be not okay with it? Yet it would be a little uncomfortable for the orange-haired dancer if the two would notice his message exchange with the unknown guy or even read it. But apparently, Jimin didn’t have to worry about it because both of his friends gazed were still glued to the screen in front of them so he turned to his phone again and pondered a moment before he typed his reply.

 

  
**Jibooty [09:35 pm]**  
I would want you to touch my tights  
Stroke my hips

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:35 pm]**  
Tell me more  
What about ur chest?

  
**Jibooty [09:35 pm]**  
I would want u to play with my nipples  
Stroke them  
Pinch them  
Maybe even suck?

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:36 pm]**  
Of course I would suck them  
Wander up ur chest right after  
Kiss and suck ur neck  
I want to mark u  
So everybody could see ur mine

 

  
The last part of the message caused Jimin to take a slightly quivering breath. Perhaps this possessive behavior should cause him discomfort but it was rather on the contrary. It pleased him. He didn’t know why but it turned him on, caused heat to rise to his cheeks and (to his personal horror) his blood to rush south.

 

  
**Jibooty [09:37 pm]**  
Shit  
Okay

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:37 pm]**  
U would like that  
Don’t u?

  
**Jibooty [09:37 pm]**  
Yeah..  
That’s hot

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:37 pm]**  
Ur still with ur friends?

  
**Jibooty [09:37 pm]**  
Yes  
Why?

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:37 pm]**  
Hm..  
Not sure if it's good or bad for u

  
**Jibooty [09:38 pm]**  
What do u mean?

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:38 pm]**  
I want u to touch urself baby

 

  
His breath hitched as he read the words oft he message, trying to progress them. Then he read it a second time and then a third.  
_What?_  
Unsure of himself he glanced to his friends again while he nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. Should he really do it? He couldn’t deny that it turned him on so fucking much, more than he would ever want to admit and more than it was good for him with his friends only a few meters away from him. Nevertheless, this situation was exciting and new and he just could not ignore that the message exchange had turned him on to an extent where he was already hard in his sweatpants.  
Still somewhat hesitant he adjusted the position of his bent leg so that Taehyung and Hoseok wouldn’t be able to see anything if they would decide to look at him. He changed his phone to his other hand, grabbing at it with his left, and let his right slowly and quietly slip under the blanket and the fabric of his pants. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as his cold fingers met the hot skin of his shaft and slowly wrapped around the hard length.

 

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:43 pm]**  
U still there babe?

  
**Jibooty [09:44 pm]**  
Yeah

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:44 pm]**  
So  
Ur doing like I told u?  
Being a good boy for me?

 

  
Jimin almost moaned at these words but was able to bit his lower lip to resist the sound to actually leave his mouth. He didn’t know that it would turn him on _this much_ to be called like this but now he knew better. It was fucking hot and he _loved_ it.

 

  
**Jibooty [09:44 pm]**  
Yes  
I’m being a good boy

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:44 pm]**  
So u r touching urself?  
Hm?  
being hard for me?

 

  
It was a little difficult to type without dropping his phone but he adjusted it a little and leaned it on his leg for support, giving himself enough stability to type proper answers with his left hand.

 

  
**Jibooty [09:45 pm]**  
Yes  
You turn me on so much  
I’m lying on the couch  
With two of my friends just a few meters in front of me  
Luckily there is a blanket covering my crotch  
They would see how hard I am because of u

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:46 pm]**  
Ur so hot babe  
We would have so much fun if u were here rn

  
**Jibooty [09:46 pm]**  
Yeah?  
If u could do anything u want to me  
What would u do?

 

  
The dancer really was looking forward to the reply that would await him as he tried to patiently wait for it. With slow movements, always careful to not draw attention to himself, he stroked his cock up and down and circled his thumb over the sensitive head from time to time as he pumped himself under the blankets. His teeth nibble on his bottom lip, abusing the plump flesh and colored it in a deep red.

 

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:49 pm]**  
I would strip u out of ur clothes  
Throwing u on my bed and kiss every inch of ur skin  
Sucking bruises on ur tights and hips  
Marking them as mine  
I would make u suck my dick and beg me to fuck u

 

  
“Shit,” Jimin mumbled as he quietly stroked his length harder and faster, gripping it tighter as he used his thumb more to slide over the slit of his cock. His breathing increased and he had difficulties to keep it quiet so his friends wouldn’t notice what he was doing behind their backs even when the volume of the movie was loud enough to conceal his quiet gasps and breathless moans. The thought of one of them catching him while he jerked off on the couch just a few meters next to them turned him on so much that he was at a loss for words.  

 

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:51 pm]**  
Want to feel me groping ur ass while u ride me?  
I would grip ur hips to bring u down on my dick as hard as I want

  
**Jibooty [09:51 pm]**  
Fuck  
Daddy

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [09:51 pm]**  
U close babe?

  
**Jibooty [09:52pm]**  
Yeah

  
**Hot af n** **ew Daddy [09:52 pm]**  
Me too  
Be a good boy and cum for me, yeah?  
Cum for daddy

 

  
“Fuck,” Jimin hissed through his teeth when he pressed his thumb in the slit of his shaft, his thighs shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. Thick spurts of white painted his shirt and the underside of the blanket as he came on his stomach, his breathing still labored and his chest heaving with every intake of air.  
“Fuck,” he mumbled again, this time because he didn’t have thought far enough of how he would be able to get up from the couch without his friends noticing the come streaks on his shirt. Still recovering from his high, Jimin wrapped the blanket tighter around his body to hide the remnants of his climax and stood up on wobbly legs, drawing both of his friend's attention to him.  
“What’s up, Jiminnie?” Taehyung asked, confused why his friend wanted to leave before the movie ended. The orange-haired boy gulped nervously, not quite sure what he should answer.  
“Uh,” an unintellectual grunt left his mouth and he fiddled with the inside of the blanket, feeling how his cum started dripping down slowly.  
“Jiminnie, your face is incredible red! Are you not feeling good?” Hoseok interrupted every possible answer which Jimin could have come up with, looking sincerely worried. Said boy blinked slowly, taking this chance and nodded vigorously.  
“Yeah. I’m feeling a little…hot. I will go to bed now. Good night you two,” he announced and waved as he left the living area, practically running to his own room and slamming the door behind him. He sighed relieved and dumped the strained blanket and his clothes in the hamper after he stripped himself down, searching for a new pair of boxers and sweatpants before he threw his body on his bed. He sighed again as he reached for his phone to charge it and set his alarm up when he noticed his new messages.

 

  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [10:14 pm]**  
Fuck, I just came so hard  
Thank u babe  
  
**Hot af** **new Daddy [10:27 pm]**  
I guess u r going to sleep now?  
  
**Hot af n** **ew Daddy [10:34 pm]**  
Anyways  
Sleep tight babe  
I hope the bedbugs won’t bite

 

  
Jimin snorted slightly, a small smile stretching his lips as he rolled his eyes. He didn’t respond, not exactly knowing what he should write so he just ignored it and put his phone on the nightstand next to him. He chuckled to himself as he rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He really jerked up to the messages of a stranger (a hot one though) with two of his friends right in front of him. He should feel embarrassed, maybe grossed out or something like that but nothing. He felt nothing else than satisfaction and a funny tingling sensation in his lower tummy which made him giggle. It had been exciting, made him more alive and content than in any of his past relationships. The best of it all still was that there weren’t any strings attached. He could enjoy something like that again without having to think too hard about consequences because he could end it whenever he wants. Jimin smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, still feeling incredibly happy.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry and I’m not dead!  
> I’m really sorry that I didn’t upload so long but I had pretty much shit going on lately and had to take care of that.  
> I was in a hospital for a few weeks, then I got sick and recently my dog died after eleven beautiful years with her. I know she was just an animal but for me, she was way more than that. She was a good friend, a loyal protector and she was family. Now its okay again and I have many ideas so don’t panic. After this chapter or the next one, there will be probably a larger time skip soon because I have quite a few ideas for later in the story but don’t know how I can connect the chapters I have already written with this. So…time skip~  
> Anyway, yet again sorry that I was gone so long and now have fun with the new chapter. Love you guys :3

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Jimin woke up in a particularly good mood. The events of the last evening were still very present on his mind and even when he still felt a teeny tiny bit guilty for what he more or less did in front of Taehyung and Hoseok the previous day he mostly felt incredibly good. He was satisfied. More than that actually.

The orange haired boy simply was happy. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he had masturbated since he had broken up with his last boyfriend but it was kind of different than the other times. It was more exciting, more satisfying and intense. He never did such a thing in the presence of other people, especially people which know him and which he has to see every day. Now that he had tasted the more exciting side of sexual things he was curious and hungry for more. The aspect that he touched himself because someone else told him to do it was definitely something new, something thrilling and most important, something he wanted to do again. Maybe he was just exaggerating but to let some stranger have such power over him, to let them lead him with simple text messages and made him cum just with written words was… overwhelmingly amazing.

And kind of scary. He didn’t know he would be into such things but he now felt like he definitely was. Jimin knew that he had always liked to give the control over his body to someone else, it was the reason he was a bottom after all, but he never knew it would go this deep. He had always liked to please his previous partners and let them use him but none of them really had taken advantage of that. The thought that he now found someone who would do this to the fullest was amazing and even if this someone was a person he didn’t even know in real life it was absolutely exhilarating.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about what a person like this man could do to him when he would meet someone like this and what he would let him do.

Jimin just loved being used and abused in bed, he loved it when his partner told him what to do and how to please them and the orange haired always was eager to obey to make them happy.  
So maybe Taehyung had been right.  
Taemin wasn’t the type of guy he normally would go for. The other man was handsome without question but he was, like his best friend already said, cute. He was a good guy, always polite and nice and even if this were some really good qualities in a guy it wouldn’t be enough. Taemin was a little bit too nice. Jimin was sure that the other man would never ever, even if he would beg on his knees, use him like he needs it and that was something he didn’t want again. His previous relationship wasn’t enough, it wasn’t ideal. Of course, he was sexually pleased but not in the way he would have wished for.  

To put it simply; Jimin liked it rough. He loved big guys; tall, muscular big guys which will tell him what he should do to please them, which would use him in the best ways possible but still were kind and sweet enough to stay in bed with him after sex and cuddle him. He wanted a guy who would look at him like he was the only one in the whole universe and he wanted someone who would be caring and would protect him, who would lend him a shoulder to cry and make him laugh.

And it would be nice, like, really nice, if said person would have a big dick.  
Just saying.

It wasn’t like he necessarily wanted or needed a big dick in his life, he even had had partners who were on the smaller side, but damn… that would be nice.  
Maybe Taehyung was right and Jimin was a size queen after all, who knows.    
However, now wasn’t the time to cry over his non-existent sex life so he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up. Stretching, he thought about what he would eat for breakfast and scratched at his belly afterward, lazily patting the flat tummy before he finally left his room. He quietly sneaked his way into the kitchen area, aware of the fact that Taehyung would have slept over in their little apartment and would currently sleep on their couch. On his way, the orange haired boy threw a quick glance in the direction their couch was standing just to catch a glimpse of a mop of messy lilac hair. Jup, Taehyung was snoring over there on the cushions.

He shook his head a few times, a fond smile playing around the corner of his mouth as he headed to the kitchen and prepared himself a bowl of cereals. He was halfway through his meal with his phone in one hand, humming a low melody under his breath as his roommate appeared into their kitchen area, a half dead-looking Taehyung behind him.  
“Good morning, Jiminnie,” the older man greeted while he prepared two bowls of breakfast for himself and their guest. Taehyung just grunted in his friend's direction as he plopped on the seat opposite of Jimin and let his head hit the table. The dance major chuckled quietly as he swallowed the last bite of his meal and thanked Hoseok as the elder handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
“Good morning, hyung. How are you?” he asked as he blew softly on the black liquid, warily eyeing it before he took a careful sip of it.

“I’m good, thanks. But what about you? Feeling any better?” Hoseok looked at him with a slight worry in his eyes and for a moment the younger didn’t know what his friend was talking about.  
“You didn’t felt well yesterday?” the older helped him, causing the orange-haired to widen his eyes cutely and a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.  
“O-oh, yeah. Well, I’m feeling better already so thanks for asking hyung,” he scratched the back of his neck and reached for his mug again to hide his face as Taehyung raised his voice. The younger had watched his friend quietly as he blushed, a shit-eating grin stretching his lips.  
“You did something right? Did your daddy texted you again?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at the orange haired dancer. Jimin choked on his coffee, the hot liquid leaving his mouth in a slight spray and himself gasping for air desperately as it blocked his windpipe.

“What are you talking about?” Hoseok looked confused from one man to the other, his head slightly tilted to the side. Taehyung started laughing the moment he saw his friend's reaction at his assumption and almost doubled over.  
“Jiminnie got himself a hot dude, hopefully, to fuck at some point but I’m optimistic it will happen sooner or later. Anyways, they are texting each other and with our dear mochis reaction, I would bet my left ball that he did something dirty last night. Am I right?” Taehyung looked at Jimin with one eyebrow quirked, causing the man in question to blush a deep shade of crimson red which was more than a verbal answer could have told his friend.  
“Oh my god, you did!” he practically squealed with excitement as he watched the orange haired boy with wide eyes, the chocolate-colored orbs basically sparkling. Jimin blushed fifty shades darker as he felt the intense stares of his two friends, Taehyungs curious and Hoseoks more confused than anything else.  
“You- what? I don’t really understand anything so please tell me again. Jimin has a…boyfriend?” the oldest of the three rose an eyebrow in question while his younger friend let out a loud whine as he slammed his forehead on the table in front of him. Taehyung snickered.

“No, he wanted to text someone but made a mistake and ended up with this guy. Now they are texting, right Jiminnie?”  
Said dance student just grumbled something.  
“So you are texting with someone you don’t even know? I didn’t know you would be into internet romance,” the brunette furrowed his brows as he looked his friend up and down. There was something hidden in his eyes, something the orange haired would describe as concern. He sighed silently as he nursed his coffee.    
“I’m not. It was an accident and Tae convinced me that it may be fun to text him.”  
Hoseok nodded even when he didn’t look really convinced before he heaved a sigh.  
“I don’t want to lecture you about your decisions, I just want you to be careful. You can never know what kinda person the other is,” the brunette smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jimin didn’t have to ask any further, he knows exactly what his friend was referring to. Before Hoseok met Yoongi a few years ago he was in a relationship with a guy he met over the internet. They wrote for quite some time and the brunette caught feeling at some point and they decided to meet each other. In the beginning, everything was okay until the older man realized that the guy wasn’t what he thought he would be. It was easy for someone to pretend to be someone else over the internet, it was easy to fool other people and sometimes you have to learn that the hard way. Hoseok was one of this people. The guy he thought he would love was the definition of an asshole and it was a pain in the ass to get rid of him. So naturally, Hoseok was now a little bit more cautious when it came to everything related to internet romance or friendships.

“I know hyung. You don’t have to worry, I don’t want a relationship with this guy, just some fun. I understand your reasons tough and thanks for your concern anyway,” Jimin smiled at his hyung even when he was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Hoseok smiled back at his roommate and nodded before he ruffled his fluffy orange colored hair. Taehyung next to them grinned as he watched his two friends, snatched the coffee mug out of his friend's hands and took a big gulp himself.  
“After we had this very emotional bonding moment back to the topic. What did you and your personal sex god do last night?”  
  
  
After that day Jimin and his daddy, how Tae insisted he should call the other, texted a few times more and like they texted, they sexted. It wasn’t on a regular basis but it was once or twice a week, even when they talked about normal things like their favorite bands, colors or places they want to visit in the future. Nevertheless, they never exchanged too personal information like their names, ages or living places, not even their mayor in what they are studying. To be honest, Jimin didn’t even know if the other man was a student or not but he was relatively sure that he himself was the younger one. His daddy sure was sometimes a little bit silly and kind of a dork but on the other hand, he was such a dominant character who seems to know what he was doing and talking about that he couldn’t believe he would be younger than him. Anyway, they texted each other almost every day and sometimes send pictures or sexual messages back and forth like the evening with Hoseok and Taehyung present. That was almost two months ago and now was already the point where they got a few days off. Some students made plans in visiting their families while other would stay in their assigned apartment on campus. Jimin was one of the latter, his parents would have loved to see their son again but couldn’t afford to close their restaurant so he had to stay. Of course, the orange head was a little sad to not see them but he was also happy to spend some time with his friends, even if it was just five days.

Seokjins brother and his other friends were quickly merged with Jimins circle of friends and they had spent much time together in their group and had grown very close to each other. They met after uni in Namjins apartment outside from campus, went clubbing on weekends or met in their favorite cafe. Especially Taehyung had hit it off very well with Youngjae and Yugyeom, while Jimin himself often met with Jungkook and BamBam. The orange haired had actually thought that the two youngest were best friends but it seemed that wasn’t the case and instead the platinum blonde boy and Jungkook were even closer. The three of them often met for studying in the library because even if they hadn’t the same mayors the present of the younger boys was pleasant and somehow reassuring. Jimin liked to study together with Taehyung but unfortunately, they mostly did everything else than actually study for university. With the younger two, he could really focus on his tasks and was able to have fun besides that. It was funny to watch the two friends bickering with each other, how they threw little side blows and made fun of the other one. Nevertheless, there was always this fond look in their eyes which Jimin knows from himself and his best friend. He liked to spend his free time with the younger boys, either with them all together or just the three of them, sometimes Taehyung and Yugyeom, too.

Now he wouldn’t be able to see his new friends a few days because both Jungkook and BamBam would leave Seoul to visit their families in Busan and wouldn’t return before Saturday afternoon. It was a little bit sad to not spend his free days with them because all other of their friends would also stay in Seoul but Jimin was happy for the younger boys.  
Taehyung teased him about his dropped mood on Monday and Tuesday, insisting that he was sad because he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend for five days straight. Jimin kicked his shin for that.

His other half wouldn’t shut up about his drunken comment of Jungkook being cute a few weeks ago while they were clubbing and even worse was the fact that he had said something in his drunken state what Tae refused to tell him but after that his friend denied him any free second without a stupid comment of him being in love with the younger boy.  
Either that or stupid grins and wolf whistles over his conversations with his daddy.    
  
On Wednesday morning his alarm woke him up after a nice sexting session with even that said guy, sated and in a particularly good mood. Jimin stretched his arms above his head before he grabbed his phone from the bedside table to turned off the alarm and to take a look at his chat with the probably older man after he saw the new notification.  


  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:06 am]**  
good morning babe

 **Jibooty [08:32 am]**  
morning :3

  
  
  
  
The orange haired stayed in bed for a while, his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of his blanket as his phone vibrated on the mattress next to him. A little smile stretched his lips as he grabbed and unlocked it before he opened the app and started texting.  
  
  
  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:41 am]**  
did u sleep well?

  
**Jibooty [08:41 am]**  
yea  
thx  
and u?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:41 am]**  
me 2  
thx 4 asking  
so will u tell me ur name today or may I just call u mine?

  
**Jibooty [08:41 am]**  
hm…  
no  
but u can leave it at babe ;)

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:42 am]**  
ok beautiful  
as u wish

  
**Jibooty [08:42 am]**  
(^v^)

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:42 am]**  
adorable

  
**Jibooty [08:42 am]**  
d(*^v^*)b

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:42 am]**  
stop  
ur cute

  
**Jibooty [08:43 am]**  
I’m not

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:43 am]**  
yes u r

  
**Jibooty [08:43 am]**  
I’m not  
I mean I am cute but also fucking creepy!

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:43 am]**  
don’t think so

  
**Jibooty [08:44 am]**  
rly creepy!

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:44 am]**  
okay

  
**Jibooty [08:44 am]**  
okay

  
**Hot af** **new daddy[08:44 am]**  
okay

  
**Jibooty [08:44 am]**  
OMG stop flirting with me!

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:45 am]**  
I’m not flirting  
if I would flirt with u I would use some stupid pick up lines  
  
  
  
It was nearly pathetic and shameful how big the smile was which stretched his lips as he saw the message so Jimin tried to morph his face expressions back into a neutral one before he texted back.  


  
**Jibooty [08:45 am]**  
rly?  
like what?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:45 am]**  
u rly wanna know?

  
**Jibooty [08:45 am]**  
yes

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:45 am]**  
sure?

  
**Jibooty [08:45 am]**  
yes!

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:45 am]**  
rly super duper sure?

  
**Jibooty [08:45 am]**  
OMG YES! :O

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:46 am]**  
ok  
tried to warn u  
r u made out of Copper and Tellurium?  
because u r CuTe  
  
  
  
The dance student giggled as he rolled onto his belly and pressed his face into his pillow. That one was so bad it was almost funny and he couldn’t suppress his quiet laugh.  


  
**Jibooty [08:46 am]**  
XD  
that’s it?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:46 am]**  
no

  
**Jibooty [08:47 am]**  
tell me more

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:47 am]**  
no

  
**Jibooty [08:47 am]**  
c’mon

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:47 am]**  
…  
ur fault  
u r like the lyrics to my favorite song  
hard to forget and always on my mind

  
**Jibooty [08:48 am]**  
u don’t even know me

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:48 am]**  
is there a phone in ur pants?  
because there is something in there calling me

  
**Jibooty [08:48 am]**  
and you can’t hear anything

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:48 am]**  
…  
they call me coffee

  
**Jibooty [08:48 am]**  
?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:49 am]**  
I grind so fine

  
**Jibooty [08:49 am]**  
…  
xD  
okay that was a nice one

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:49 am]**  
ur turn  
  
  
  
His bottom lips jutted out as he thought about the request. He knew some of those stupid lines, he had heard enough of them and tried to remember some before he started typing.  
  


**Jibooty [08:51 am]**  
ok  
do u like sailing?  
because I ship u and me together  
u r so hot even my pants r falling 4 u

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:51 am]**  
that’s all?

  
**Jibooty [08:51 am]**  
ok  
ready 4 the killing move?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:51 am]**  
sure  
bring it on

  
**Jibooty [08:52 am]**  
we r like cocoa and marshmallows  
 u r hot and I want to be on top of u

  
  
  
Jimin bit his lip as he stared at the time on his phone. Almost five minutes had passed already and there was still no respond but the little green dot next to the others name announced his state as still online. Had it been too much? Before he could worry even more about it, the three little dots which showed someone was typing appeared again.  
  


**Hot af** **new daddy [08:58 am]**  
…  
damn  
that one was nice  
threw me off a little

  
**Jibooty [08:58 am]**  
I know right?  
)^o^(

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:58 am]**  
so ur saying ur sweet and fluffy and squishy?

  
**Jibooty [08:58 am]**  
nooooo

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:58 am]**  
u compared urself 2 a marshmallow babe  
there is no denying

  
**Jibooty [08:58 am]**  
I will not even hesitate to strangle you

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [08:59 am]**  
could u little marshmallow even reach my neck?  
  
  
  
Jimin thought for a moment. How should he respond to this message now? Of course, he could dodge somehow but the opportunity that was offered here was just too alluring. The orange head was too curious and the possibility of a little more information was… tempting. Too tempting to resist.  
  


**Jibooty [09:01 am]**  
…  
dunno  
how tall r u?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:01 am]**  
6’5”  
u?  
  
  
  
“Oh, wow,” Jimin didn’t know what he expected but that wasn’t it. Of course, he knew that the other man was Korean too, obviously, because they were texting each other in his native language and because he knew the other was Korean he hadn’t expected such a height. Jimin himself was above the Korean average but he still was surprised. And a little bit aroused. He liked his men taller than himself and he liked them stronger. The dancer abused his lip again, the flesh now already bitten raw and rolled on his side as he pouted because of his next answer. His fucking height.  
  


**Jibooty [09:03 am]**  
5’8”

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:03 am]**  
maybe if u get on ur tippy toes

  
**Jibooty [09:03 am]**  
that’s just another thing that will let you control me  
I like that  
and big boys ;)

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:03 am]**  
then I will have to pin u against the wall

  
**Jibooty [09:04 am]**  
my arms above my head?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:04 am]**  
and ur legs around my waist

  
**Jibooty [09:04 am]**  
u can have me every way u want  
how do u want me?  
on my knees?  
on my back?  
u choose

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:04 am]**  
everything on every single day  
I wanna bend u over the kitchen counter  
I want u to ride me in my car  
I wanna fuck u against the wall ‘til the neighbors know my name  
and I want to fuck u into the mattress ‘til u cant walk the next day and I have to carry u around

  
**Jibooty [09:05 am]**  
ok  
shit  
that backfired quickly  
but I will hold u to that someday daddy ;)

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:05 am]**  
okay little boy  
gotta go now babe  
have to catch a train

  
**Jibooty [09:06 am]**  
ur leaving?

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:06 am]**  
yea  
going home

  
**Jibooty [09:06 am]**  
have a nice trip

  
**Hot af** **new daddy [09:06 am]**  
thx babe  
c u soon

  
**Jibooty [09:06 am]**  
c u :3

 

Now he could finally leave the bed to get ready for the day he wanted to spend shopping with Taehyung.  
But first, he had to take care of his hard dick.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. I already searched for some good dick pics because the most of you would like them BUT…I don't know, I didn't find pics which I liked enough to choose. Like…dunno…There weren’t really pretty dicks and if there were some, they just didn’t fit into the story. It doesn’t matter whether the guy was overly tattooed (and it's kinda IMPOSSIBLE to NOT recognize some guy whose entire arms are tattooed) or there was a face in the pictures I couldn’t edit out. It kinda depressed me when I finally founded a nice dick and then the guy showed his face, was tattooed or black. Jimin and Jungkook aren’t black xD And sometimes there was SO. MUCH. HAIR.!  
> Like…NO! I just can't imagine either of them to be overly hairy down there or..not hairy at all. Seriously, some dudes looked like a freaking baby ass o.o I just want some nicely trimmed hairT_T  
> So I’m still looking but don’t worry. I promised you dick pics so I will fucking deliver the dick pics!  
> Until then I will add other stuff but lemme tell ya guys:  
> The internet is a freaking scary place. I saw things… weeeiiiiiiiird things  
> I was like... Oh wow! Nuh uh! *closed site and burns laptop*  
> Speaking of burning…did any of you ever saw a pierced asshole? O.o It just…it looked like it fucking BURNS! O.O  
> And wow. I literally tipped for almost ten minutes straight but I just can’t talk so much about…well…dicks? So I deleted it again xD Bad me, I'm sorry >_<


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo~  
> I’m back with a new chapter, sooner than I thought but I can’t sleep soooo HERE I AM!
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter contains pictures of half-naked dudes. And burgers.  
> God, I want a burger. I swear I’m almost drowning in my own saliva. I’m so huuuuungry D:  
> And some little neeew’s:  
> Rakeshiel got Ask! *hurray* *popping champagne corks*  
> So I’m now accepting:  
> Personal questions  
> Random questions  
> Odd questions  
> Creepy questions  
> Funny questions  
> Any kind on ask  
> Ask me [here](https://ask.fm/Rakeshiel)
> 
> And I really love you guys hard. Your support is so amazing and every comment makes me happy because I know that the shit I wrote makes someone smile <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wednesday passed at lightning speed and the second of his free days started before Jimin knew it. After their shopping tour, he and Taehyung had spent the rest of the day in the orange haired apartment because Hoseok had left it and would spend his free times in his boyfriend’s rooms. According to Yoongi, they had to take advantage of the fact that he had his apartment for himself, now that Jungkook wasn’t there. Yugyeom was visiting his brother and Namjoon because he would be alone while BamBam had left their shared living space to visit his family and Mark and Jackson would spend a few days in Seoul and enjoy their time together.  
Jinyoung and Youngjae would use the time to get to know each other better because they would spend much time together as roommates but hadn’t enough opportunity yet due to their classes. Yeah, and Taehyungs roommate had driven back home too so the two friends spent their time in Jimins apartment. They would usually sleep together in the older boys bed but this time Taehyung consistently refused to do so. As Jimin asked for the reason the only answer he got was a big, toothy grin and a look at the older boys phone which said more than a thousand words.   
Jimin pouted a little to that but didn’t say more because he couldn’t really argue with his friend. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t hope at least a little to hear of his unknown daddy on his lecture-free days. Luckily for him, the orange haired didn’t have long to wait. On Thursday night his phone pinged with a new notification.  
  
  
Jimin grinned broadly when he stopped his previous activity and opened the messenger app, even wider as he read the message he had gotten. It was almost scary how easy it was for the other to make him smile.  
  
  
**Hot af new daddy [09:47 pm]  
** hey gorgeous

 **Jibooty [09:47 pm]  
** hi :)

 **Hot af new daddy [09:47 pm]  
** watcha doing?

 **Jibooty [09:47 pm]  
** just playing a little game on my phone  
u?

**Hot af new daddy [09:48 pm]  
  
**

 

At the moment in which the image on the screen of his phone showed up, he grinned so broadly his face hurt, a tingling feeling in his stomach. He pressed the air out of his lungs, a little amused as he thought about the intention of the other man and turned onto his stomach to take a more comfortable position. 

 

  **Jibooty [09:48 pm]  
** r u always naked when ur playing?

 **Hot af new daddy [09:48 pm]  
** half naked

 

Jimin snorted in amusement when he read the answer. That reply was something a little child would definitely say but this person was everything but a child. No, this man was far, far away from a child but he still got involved in the game of the other. 

 

  **Jibooty [09:48 pm]  
** same

 **Hot af new daddy [09:48 pm]  
** nah

 **Jibooty [09:48 pm]  
** k  
so ur always HALF naked when ur playing?

 **Hot af new daddy [09:49 pm]  
** originally I planned to sleep  
then I saw the controller  
and thought I could kick some asses  
the rest is history

 **Jibooty [09:49 pm]  
** and then u decided to stop playing to text?

 **Hot as new daddy [09:49 pm]  
** yeah  
had the desire to text this cute guy ;)

 

He could feel that he was getting red in the face, how the blood rushed to his cheeks and how they heated. It was almost funny how the images of a half-naked, well-built man let his blood rush south while compliments got him flustered and caused his cheeks to flare a bright red. So he tried to overplay his embarrassment by trying to play a little bit.

 

  **Jibooty [09:49 pm]  
** do I know him? :O

 **Hot af new daddy [09:49 pm]  
** hm  
yeah  
pretty sure about that

 **Jibooty [09:50 pm]  
** I feel betrayed D:

 **Hot af new daddy [09:52 pm]  
** no need 4 that ;)  
u know ur my favorite  
don’t need someone else

 **Jibooty [09:52 pm]  
** (*^v^*)

 **Hot af new daddy [09:54 pm]  
** ;)

 **Jibooty [09:55 pm]  
** so u wanted to sleep?

 **Hot af new daddy [09:56 pm]  
** yeah

 

Jimin threw a quick glance at the time that his phone showed him and frowned a little confused. He was just in bed because Taehyung had remembered that he had to learn some text until next Monday for one of his classes and he needed to learn that until then. The younger man had taken the living room couch while Jimin was lying on his bed with his phone. However, it was way too early for him for sleeping so he busied himself with some games. 

 

  **Jibooty [09:58 pm]  
** but it’s just  
like  
ten?  
r u getting old? :O

 

God, what if the other one was an old man? The orange haired boy hadn’t thought about it because he just didn’t assume that someone with such a body could be so much older but who said the opposite? There were many people who were still unusually fit despite their age and just because Jimin only knew elderly people who behaved according to their age didn’t mean it was always the case. Perhaps the other was a particularly fit elderly man? Jimin wasn’t a person to judge but he still didn’t want a partner who was much older than himself. Only when his phone in his hands vibrated gently he was pulled out of his busy mind. Seeing the written words he sighed relieved.

 

 **Hot af new daddy [09:59 pm]  
** haha  
no  
my family wore me out

 **Jibooty [10:01 pm]  
** ah right  
ur visiting ur family

 **Hot af new daddy [10:01 pm]  
** correct

 **Jibooty [10:01 pm]  
** r they this exhausting?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:01 pm]  
** pretty much  
yeah  
especially my niece  
and nephew  
but especially my niece

 **Jibooty [10:02 pm]  
** aaaaw  
how old? :3

 **Hot af new daddy [10:02 pm]  
** 4 and almost 1

 

A pretty unmanly squeak made its way out of Jimin throat when he read the message. He couldn’t help himself but small children were pretty much his Achilles heel. He loved little children, not so much as Taehyung but he nevertheless liked to spend time with them. He had visited the family of his best friend with him in the last years a few times and had been very enthusiastic about Taehyungs little brothers and sisters.  He himself, unfortunately, hadn’t any siblings but he really would have like that. He slightly shook his head before he focused his attention again on his phone.

 

  **Jibooty [10:02 pm]  
** AAAWWW

 **Hot af new daddy [10:02 pm]  
** u wouldn’t say that if u had to take care of them

 **Jibooty [10:03 pm]  
** bullshit  
little children r adorable

 **Hot af new daddy [10:03 pm]  
** ppff  
u don’t know them  
my niece is a smart little girl  
and manipulative  
and a talented actress  
the perfect little princess

 

Jimin smirked. He knew answers like that.

 

  **Jibooty [10:03 pm]  
** don’t lie  
u love her

 **Hot af new daddy [10:04 pm  
** of course I do  
but shes still exhausting

 **Jibooty [10:04 pm]  
** :3  
and what did u guys do?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:04 pm]  
** don’t ask

 **Jibooty [10:04 pm]  
** 2 late  
what did u do?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:04 pm]  
** …  
she wanted to play ‘princess and servant’

 **Jibooty [10:05 pm]  
** xD  
cute  
so u did all she wanted?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:05 pm]  
** yeah  
went to the playground with her and her mother  
played with her  
bought her candy  
carried her around  
…I even dressed as a woman and had a tea party with her and her dolls

 

The dancer burst out laughing out loud as he read that and so Taehyung shouted from the living room, his attention caught by his friend.  
“Jiminnie, is everything okay?” he shouted through the door, his voice equally confused and curious. The older boy giggled quietly before he turned his head to answer his friend.  
“Yes, everything alright, Tae! I just have seen some funny video!” he yelled back and waited for the answering “Ok!” before he turned his attention back to the messages on his phone. 

 

  **Jibooty [10:06 pm]  
** OMG  
that’s so  
SO CUTE  
I can’t  
xDD

 **Hot af new daddy [10:06 pm]  
** shut up  
that’s not funny

 **Jibooty [10:06 pm]  
** oho  
yes it is  
it’s hilarious  
I mean  
I don’t know u  
but someone with a body like urs  
in a dress  
it’s godlike  
I would SELL MY SOUL to see that

 **Hot af new daddy [10:07 pm]  
** pls don’t tell me ur into that

 **Jibooty [10:07 pm]  
** into what

 **Hot af new daddy [10:07 pm]  
** crossdressing?

 

He frowned slightly.

 

  **Jibooty [10:07 pm]  
** oh wow  
nah  
but just like I said  
it would be funny to see someone like u into a woman's dress  
I mean  
look at u  
all muscles and shit

 **Hot af new daddy [10:08 pm]  
** u like that? ;)

 

Jimin grinned. He liked the way the whole conversation was going and with some luck and skill, he could lead it in the direction he wanted.

 

  **Jibooty [10:08 pm]  
** maybe?  
if I told u that u have a nice body  
would u hold it against me?  
seriously though  
u r hot  
I’d like to touch ur shoulders rn  
while u take off my pants

 **Hot af new daddy [10:08 pm]  
** I’ll tell u something  
ur clothes would come off the second u get through my door

 **Jibooty [10:08 pm]  
** I’d let u do anything u want to me

 **Hot af new daddy [10:09 pm]  
** don’t tell me things like that  
when u can’t hold it

 **Jibooty [10:09 pm]  
** I wouldn’t say that if I don’t mean it

 **Hot af new daddy [10:09 pm]  
** u sure?

 **Jibooty [10:09 pm]  
** yeah  
I would do everything

   
Jimin frowned for a moment. Okay, EVERYTHING was a little bit too much. There was strange stuff that people like and he wasn’t one of them. He would never judge a person for what they like or not like but nevertheless, he corrected himself before there could build any misunderstandings.

 

  **Jibooty [10:10 pm]  
** k  
not EVERYTHING  
there’s some weird shit  
but I’m open 4 new things

 **Hot af new daddy [10:10 pm]  
** Spanking

 

Jimins dick twitched in interest against the mattress so he rolled onto his side.

 

  **Jibooty [10:10 pm]  
** never did that  
but I would try it

 **Hot af new daddy [10:11 pm]  
** choking

 **Jibooty [10:11 pm]  
** yeah

 **Hot af new daddy [10:11 pm]  
** ur into that?

 **Jibooty [10:11 pm]  
** tried it 1 time with a one night stand  
but I liked it

 **Hot af new daddy [10:11 pm]  
** daddy kink?

 **Jibooty [10:12 pm]  
** do u rly have to ask?  
I saved ur number under daddy

 **Hot af new daddy [10:12 pm]  
** good  
would u let me tie u up?

 **Jibooty [10:12 pm]  
** sure

 **Hot af new daddy [10:12 pm]  
** I like u more and more

 **Jibooty [10:12 pm]  
** :3

 **Hot af new daddy [10:12 pm]  
** positions?

 **Jibooty [10:13 pm]  
** not much experience

 **Hot af new daddy [10:13 pm]  
** why not?  
ur not a virgin

 **Jibooty [10:13 pm]  
** no  
I’m not  
but had only vanilla partner

 **Hot af new daddy [10:13 pm]  
** missionary?

 **Jibooty [10:13 pm]  
** yea  
sometimes doggy  
or I was allowed to ride them

 **Hot af new daddy [10:14 pm]  
** u were ‘allowed’?

 **Jibooty [10:14 pm]  
** yea

 **Hot af new daddy [10:14 pm]  
** what a shame  
I’m sure ur crazy sexy on top like that

 **Jibooty [10:14 pm]  
** maybe

 **Hot af new daddy [10:14 pm]  
** but ur a bottom  
right?

 **Jibooty [10:14 pm]  
** yea  
I was top sometimes 2  
but I prefer to bottom  
did u ever bottom?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:15 pm]  
** nah  
was always top  
no offense  
but I don’t like the thought of someone sticking their dick into my ass

 **Jibooty [10:15 pm]  
** k  
I can understand that  
but that makes us more compatible  
don’t u think?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:15 pm]  
** exactly what I thought  
but baby  
would u be angry with me if i would go to sleep?  
I’m rly tired

 

The dancer bit his lip in thought. He was a bit sad that he wouldn’t get a sexting session like sometimes before but he wasn’t a dick and wouldn’t keep the other away from his sleep. Nevertheless, he couldn’t resist teasing his daddy a little.

 

  **Jibooty [10:16 pm]  
** not angry  
just a little sad  
that u  will let me alone

 **Hot af new daddy [10:16 pm]  
** I’m sry little one

 **Jibooty [10:16 pm]  
** np  
I will just  
lie here  
in my bed  
alone  
without anyone to keep me company

 **Hot af new daddy [10:17 pm]  
** baby

 **Jibooty [10:17 pm]  
** loooonelyyyy

 **Hot af new daddy [10:17 pm]  
** stop  
pls

 **Jibooty [10:17 pm]  
** the things I could dooooo  
2 myself

 

The grin on his face was almost mean as he quietly chuckled. Although the whole thing also had an effect on him it was just too tempting to stop the teasing. He bit his lower lip as he typed on his phone again.

 

  **Jibooty [10:17 pm]  
** or 2 u

 **Hot af new daddy [10:18 pm]  
** babe  
ur not very nice

 **Jibooty [10:18 pm]  
** maybe I don’t want to be nice  
maybe I want to be a  
bad boy ;)

 **Hot af new daddy [10:18 pm]  
** naughty boy

 **Jibooty [10:18 pm]  
** don’t u like that? ;)

 **Hot af new daddy [10:18 pm]  
** maybe ;)

 

The orange haired shuffled around on his mattress and searched for a more comfortable position. The more time went by the more difficult it got to ignore his half hard dick. The possibility that was just offered to him was so tempting that he couldn’t resist. He nibbled his bottom lip again, slightly aroused as he breathed in deep through his nose and while thinking about a way to approach his request.

 

  **Jibooty [10:21 pm]  
** daddy?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:21 pm]  
** want do u want babe?

 **Jibooty [10:21 pm]  
** u

 **Hot af new daddy [10:21 pm]  
** u know that’s not possible  
at least not now

 **Jibooty [10:21 pm]  
** then can I have something else?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:21 pm]  
** what is it?

 **Jibooty [10:21 pm]  
** a picture

 **Hot af new daddy [10:22 pm]  
** of?

 

The dancers rolled his eyes and smiled a little, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. 

 

  **Jibooty [10:22 pm]  
** a flower  
u of course

 **Hot af new daddy [10:22 pm]  
** sry  
I’m just kidding

 **Jibooty [10:22 pm]  
** so can I have 1?

 **Hot af new daddy [10:23 pm]  
** sure babe  
what do u want?

 

Good question, what did he want? The other had already agreed to send him a picture but he didn’t want to take advantage of the other man’s kindness. There were just so many things that interested him because so far they had only exchanged pictures of each other’s upper body but he wanted something else. He wanted…more.   
However, he didn’t have the courage to ask about that, at least not yet. Maybe some other time but for now he would ask about what he felt comfortable enough and knew that it wasn’t too much to ask.

 

  **Jibooty [10:26 pm]  
** ur chest again  
pls

 **Hot af new daddy [10:26 pm]  
** u like it that much?

 **Jibooty [10:26 pm]  
** yea  
I’m a sucker 4 muscles like that

 **Hot af new daddy [10:26 pm]  
** I would like it more if u would suck something else ;)

 

Jimin shuddered. Oh, he would like that, too. Loved it, actually.

 

  **Jibooty [10:27 pm]  
** I would like that 2  
god  
I would like that so much

 **Hot af new daddy [10:27 pm]  
** maybe soon babe

**Jibooty  
[10:27 pm]**

hopefully

 **Hot af new daddy [10:27 pm]  
** ;)  
alright  
picture and then I will sleep  
k babe?

 **Jibooty [10:27 pm]  
** yes pls

 **Hot af new daddy [10:27 pm]  
** any wishes?

 **Jibooty [10:28 pm]  
** remove the blanket  
pls  
pretty pls  
I mean  
if u want

 **Hot af new daddy [10:28 pm]  
** babe  
chill  
I asked u right?

 **Jibooty [10:28 pm]  
** yea ._.

 **Hot af new daddy [10:28 pm]  
** good boy  
so  
without the blanket?

 **Jibooty [10:28 pm]  
** yes pls

**Hot af new daddy [10:28 pm]  
  
**

 

He moaned quietly. Fuck. How the fuck was he so lucky to accidentally texted someone like that? He really wasn’t that reckless to meet with some stranger but shit, he wanted that dude to fuck him senseless. 

 

  **Jibooty [10:29 pm]  
** thx daddy

 **Hot af new daddy [10:29 pm]  
** ur welcome

 **Jibooty [10:29 pm]  
** sleep tight

 **Hot af new daddy [10:29 pm]  
** thx babe  
u 2

 

Oh, he surely would sleep like a baby. But before that, he had to deal with a quite urgent task at hand.

 

 

 

 

The next conversation they had was on Saturday noon. Jimin was out with Taehyung at the shopping mall again when he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. While he was laughing about something his friend had said he fished the little gadget out, unlocked the screen and started grinning when he saw who had just texted him.  
“Hey, let us get something to eat, yeah?” asked Taehyung and the orange haired nodded his head, so they settled themselves down in a small seating area and ordered a burger with fries and a drink. His friend grinned when he took a look at his older friends phone and wriggled his eyebrows with a teasing smile on his lips.  
“Your hot daddy just texted you, huh?”  
Jimin could feel his cheeks heating up once again and he smiled shyly before he shrugged and nodded slightly.  
“Then check it already,” Tae slipped around on the bench until he sat directly next to his friend and curiously looked over his shoulder. The elder grinned before he did what his friend requested.

 

 **Hot af new daddy [03:17 pm]  
** hey babe

 

Taehyung snorted in amusement.  
“Babe? He calls you babe? Since when are you two a couple?” he chuckled amused but whined when the other hit his shoulder.  
“Yeah, you have a problem with that?” Jimin grumbled back while his bottom lip jutted out in a big pout. His friend only shook his head and put his arm around his shoulders before he patted it.  
“No, everything’s well. Go ahead, don’t let him wait.”

 

  **Jibooty [03:19 pm]  
** Hi :)

 **Hot af new daddy [03:26 pm]  
** what r u doing?

**Jibooty [03:26 pm]  
**

**Hot af new daddy [03:32 pm]  
** u have a date?

 

“Uuhhh, look! He’s jealous,” Tae snickered from his seat next to him while he threw some fries into his mouth and chewed happily. Jimin frowned.  
“Just because he asked if I have a date doesn’t mean he’s jealous,” he answered and rolled his eyes over his friend’s silly antics.  
“Maybe. We don’t know that,” the younger boy smirked and took a sip from his drink, nodding in the direction of his friend's phone.  
“Answer him already.”  
Jimin rolled his eyes again but did what he was told.

 

  **Jibooty [03:35 pm]  
** No  
I’m out with my bf

 **Hot af new daddy [03:37 pm]  
** Ah  
Enjoy ur meal

 **Jibooty [03:38 pm]  
** So what r u doing?

 

“Why does he take so long to answer me?” the orange haired boy nibbled his lip nervously, trying to distract him from the bad thought which came to his mind. Tae next to him shrugged.  
“Don’t know. Why? Are you getting nervous?” his teasing smile never left his lips as he took the first big bite of his burger and hummed happily.  
“So good,” he murmured and Jimin wrinkled his nose.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” the older boy demanded while taking some of his own fries and started chewing lazily.  
“Don’t think too hard. Look, he’s texting.”  
Jimin looked down at his phone and smiled as he saw that his friend was right. He just didn’t expect the picture which plopped up and neither did his friend, the both of them choking slightly on their food. 

 

**Hot af new daddy [03:47 pm]  
  
**

**Jibooty [03:47 pm]  
** uh  
u r swimming?

 **Hot af new daddy [03:49 pm]  
** yeah  
on the beach with my siblings  
Gotta go now babe  
have a nice day with ur friend

 **Jibooty [03:50 pm]  
** thx  
have fun 2

 **Hot af new daddy [03:53 pm]  
** thx  
c u soon

 

 

 

After that, he heard nothing more from the other man and on Sunday morning Taehyung moved back into his own student apartment while Hoseok was brought back by Yoongi in the actual residence of the younger man. Jimin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at them when he saw the hickey on the blonde man’s neck, barely hidden by the collar of his shirt. Said man only gave him a monotonous glare and turned on his heels without saying anything for that matter, so the youngest of the three was left with his roommate. Hoseok just grinned sheepishly and mumbled something along the lines “Like you are innocent Mr. daddy kink”. The younger blushed slightly around his nose and coughed before he mumbled something about him having to study before he disappeared behind the door of his room.  
Later at night the dance student was lying in his bed, window wide open and tried desperately to sleep. The days were getting warmer and warmer so he had started to sleep with an open window three days ago. The student’s dorms were quite some distance away from the streets and accordingly to that, there wasn’t much traffic noise, so his eyebrows furrowed when he heard something loud in front of his window. Apparently, a few students were drunk despite the fact that the lectures will start again the next day. Now he had to deal not only with the uncomfortable stuffy evening air but also a few drunkards. Annoyed Jimin hid his face in his pillow as his phone vibrated on his nightstand and a familiar name appeared on his screen. The dancer smiled weakly as he reached for the small device and opened the chat.

 

 **Hot af new daddy [11:53 pm]  
** guess who's bored  
me  
I’m bored  
gimme attention

 

Jimin chuckled to himself before he thought about what to reply. The loud voice in front of his open window gave him an idea so he started typing.

 

  **Jibooty [11:53 pm]  
** There are two men outside my window  
and all they are saying is  
“NO, you are MY best friend in the whole world”  
back and forth  
over and over again

 **Hot af new daddy [11:53 pm]  
** …

 **Jibooty [11:54 pm]  
** What?

 **Hot af new daddy [11:54 pm]  
** r u serious?

 **Jibooty [11:54 pm** ]  
Yes  
Why?

 

Jimin anxiously nibbled on his bottom lip while he was waiting for the response. However, nothing in this world could have prepared him for what awaited him as his phone vibrated again in his hand.

 

 **Hot af new daddy [11:55 pm]  
** because I can hear them 2

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHA I'm such a BITCH for this cliffhanger xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of…scared. I have the need to hide in a shelter and never come out but…uhm…yeah. There will be female characters from this chapter on whose name I will assume from female idols. Except for the name and a part of some features in their appearance their character will have nothing to do with the idols. 
> 
> Then I’m sorry I haven’t updated for so long. Lately I kinda felt like…meh…shit.
> 
> So…PLEASE DON’T KILL ME FOR THIS D:  
> Jikook will meet some day, I promise. This day is just not yet. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for all the mistakes and typos in this chapter but I can't concentrate longer than a few minutes, that's why this shit took so long. 
> 
> Either way, I wish you all much fun. Thank you for all your support and the comments, I love you guys.

 

 

 

 

 

Fear was an interesting thing. She had many faces and much more triggers; she was known to every man and knew no difference between man and woman, young and old, black or white. Fear struck anyone, whether expected or unexpected and was always mercilessly. The interesting thing with fear was the extent in which she occurred because like said before, she had many faces. Some people were afraid of clowns, some of spiders or darkness, some people are afraid of being alone and others are scared of or in certain situations.  
The latter now was the case with Jimin.  
The possibility, that the man with whom he texted for several weeks now (and sexted _goddammit_!) lived in Seoul and even in his _fucking dorm_ at his University made him uncomfortable. To be completely honest: it terrified him.  
The dancer couldn’t remember anymore how often the content of their conversation was what they would do to each other if they would ever see the other man. He no longer knew how often he had wished that he would meet the other man personally and that they would do the things he imagined for so long now for real. And now, with the possibility of meeting was so close, he got scared.

Jimin actually didn’t know anything about the other man.  
What would he do if he was a psycho?  
What if he was in a relationship and he saw Jimin just as a little plaything to kill time when he got bored?  
Or even worse, what if it was one of his professors?  
The thought gave him even more discomfort than the one time when he had caught Taehyung dancing naked just like the day he was born in his student apartment and **that** should mean something. Almost _nothing_ was as terrifying as a naked Kim Taehyung dancing to _Gucci_ _Gang_. Just after a moment of deliberation, he came to the realization that it was most unlikely for the other man being a professor on this institution. Jimin was now a sophomore in his second year at the University and he was pretty sure that he had seen any of the professors on campus so far at least _once_.

 _It also would spread quickly like a fire on dry grass if there were a professor with such a body_. 

That only left the conclusion that his unknown partner had to be a student, but even that was quite strange. The orange haired dancer was a pretty socially active person and with friends like Taehyung and Hoseok, it was almost **impossible** to go anywhere **without** making new friends. Through the older members of his group of friends he had contact with some students in their senior year and even in this circle of people he never noticed someone who could possibly be the man in question.  
It confused him so much. It totally threw him off the track and when his phone vibrated in his hands after an eternity he was scared so much that he let a high pitched scream escape his lips. On impulse, he nearly threw the small gadget off his bed and onto the floor in front of his night table.  
  
  
  
**Hot af new daddy [12:05 pm]**  
hey  
u still there?  
  
  
  
Okay. So the thing with fear. There were so many types of fear and there were different kinds of reactions to it. Most commonly was splitting them in flight or fight but there was a third reaction. You froze completely and didn’t know what to do and how to act next. And it was _exactly_ _the_ _same_ with Jimin in this moment. The new message of the other man pulled him out of his shock so he could finally react in a very stupid way. He fell into panic and so the orange haired boy did the first and only thing his brain could think of.  
He blocked the number of the other man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Jimin felt like utterly shit. He was nervous and distracted, had difficulties to concentrate and drifted off with his thoughts again and again without being able to focus on anything at all. His thoughts always circled around what he had done the night before. He couldn’t explain to himself what exactly had ridden him at this moment and no matter how often he tried to come to an answer, he just couldn’t. He and his unknown daddy had been talking about meeting sometime for a long time and now, with the opportunity close to them, he panicked and was taking steps backward. Even worse. He had blocked the number of the other man and denied him any possibility to contact him ever again.  
Saying that he felt bad would have been the understatement of the century but he didn’t know how he should deal with this pressure. Nevertheless, he felt bad afterward now but also didn’t dare to undo his actions. How should he explain himself to the other man without causing him to think Jimin was a liar? How many times had they talked about what they would do to the other if they were next to each other at this moment? And how many times had they said that they couldn’t wait to see each other and how self-confident Jimin had been in their messages? So how the hell was he supposed to explain himself to the other, explain that he panicked at the thought of meeting and actually doing all the stuff they talked about?

Yeah nope, not gonna happen.

And that was the reason why he couldn’t remember _anything_ from what his professor was telling him in his lectures. His notes didn’t look any better. He just scribbled some lonely words on his paper, incomplete sentences which didn’t make much sense and tiny doodles on the edge of his notes. He probably would have to borrow the documents of another student but what other possibility was left for him when he didn’t want to fail his class?  
In addition to his missing ability to concentrate he was also bothered by fatigue because he hadn’t managed to sleep at all last night, his thoughts keeping him awake for the majority of the night.  
  
  
So that’s why Jimin now ran across the campus completely overtired to meet up with his friends in the small café they used as their usual meeting point. On his way there he met his best friend, who announced himself with suddenly jumping on his back. Hit by the additional weight the orange haired boy stumbled a few steps forward but was able to catch his balance at the last moment and prevent himself from colliding with the hard ground under his feet. Taehyung just grinned at him widely and didn’t even apologized, instead he wrapped his arm around his smaller friends neck and almost skipped along the way to their destination.

“How comes that you are in such a good mood today?” asked the orange haired dancer doubtful and skeptically glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Taehyung shrugged and grinned widely before he opened his mouth to answer.  
“I don’t know. Just like that. Better question, why are you in such a bad mood today?” came the counter-question, causing Jimin to stare at his friend surprised. The taller man just raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh come on. I know you well enough to notice when something is wrong. So tell good old Tae what’s wrong,” he wanted to know again and this time it was the elders turn to shrug. He didn’t want to talk about it. It confused and frightened him, although he didn’t know how to deal with the situation he sure knew that he definitely didn’t want to talk about it with anybody, including his best friend.  
“I didn’t sleep well, that’s all,” he lied and continued to walk next to the taller man. Taehyung inspected his friend skeptically but didn’t say a thing until they arrived and looked around for their friends in the cozy café. After just a few glances they finally found them in the corner of the café where they usually sat and joined them, grinning widely. Jackson laughed loudly about something Jinyoung had said while Mark and Youngjae just smiled about it. Namjoon and Yoongi were stuck in a deep conversation about their classes while the two Kim brothers talked about the next visit at their parents’ home. Hoseok grinned at his phone and BamBam had all his attention on Jungkook, who was pouting and intensely staring at an unknown spot in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest while his older friend whispered something to him with hushed words.

“Hey guys, are you waiting for a long time?” Taehyung wanted to know as he squeezed his ass to the others on the bench opposite to the whispering duo while Jimin took the seat next to him. Hoseok looked up from his phone and grinned widely before he replied.  
“No, don’t worry. We actually came around fifteen minutes ago,” answered the brunet man and grinned in their direction again. Taehyung nodded and then pointed a finger at the two younger men in front of them.  
“What’s wrong with our Jungkookie over there? He looks like you should fear he will murder you in a few seconds”, the younger raised an eyebrow and inspected said man, watched silently as Jungkook scowled at BamBams words. Hoseok giggled softly as he supported his chin with his hand and glanced at his two friends.  
“Yugyeom wants to go out with a girl but due to some circumstances which I can’t understand she will only accept when someone takes this girl from her class out. And this someone has to be Jungkook but he declined ”, explained the elder and smiled amused. Yugyeom, who was sitting in the vicinity of the three older boys, turned up to them with a sinister face.

“Correct. Juyeon only will go out with me if she can take her best friend Chaeyoung with her but said girl isn’t going anywhere without her twin sister and Sooyoung, her sister, didn’t do anything without the blessing of Sue Ji. Well, and Sue Ji wants to go out with Jungkook but he refused to do so. Not even this favor can this ass do to me, what a great friend, right?”, the youngest grumbled and cast an evil glance at the other man. Jungkook turned to him, a much more sinister look on his face, muscles tensed and teeth pressed together angrily.  
“Why should I go out with someone I don’t like?”, he scoffed and lifted his eyebrows. His younger friend snorted and poked around aggressively in his cake, which was in front of his table.  
“Maybe to help one of your. Best. Friends?”  
Now it was Jungkooks turn to snort.  
“With all my love for you, Sue Ji is an arrogant and mean person. I don’t like her and will do shit and take her out. Apart from that I’m not in the mood to go out with someone”, he growled and Jimin shuddered. Until now he had never seen the younger man pissed and to be honest, it wasn’t a pleasant sight. It was kind of scary.  
“Ooooh, not in the mood. It can help with heartbreak and dating someone can distract you for sure”, Yugyeom argued and this time BamBam threw a sharp look at him.  
“Yugyeom”, he warned but was a moment too late.

“Just because you can’t get this chick to date you, you don’t have to pull me into this shit. And it doesn’t have _anything_ to do with a broken heart!”  
The youngest snorted again and folded his arms across his chest.  
“Are you sure? And why are you staring at your phone all day like a lovesick puppy? Has your chosen one turned you down? Hm? Did someone turned down the great Jeon Jungkook and you can’t cope with it now?” he sneered and edged his older friend with his words. Meanwhile, the others had stopped talking and turned their attention to the arguing men. Jimin nibbled nervously on his thumb-nail as his eyes darted from one boy to the other repeatedly.

What was that about?  
Why are the two men arguing so extremely like that?  
And why did he have this awful feeling in his chest when he heard that Jungkook has a broken heart?

Said man audibly crunched his teeth, his fists clenched and his jaw even tenser than before. Beside him BamBam put a calming hand on his forearm, mumbling something in his direction before he turned his gaze at the youngest of their group.  
“Stop fighting. If Jungkook doesn’t want to go out with her then you have to respect his decision and not irritate him further”, he lectured and caused the addressed man to cross his arms again.  
“So you are on his side?” the youngest challenged annoyed and caused the platinum blond man to roll his eyes.  
“I’m neither on yours nor on his side. I’m just saying that I can understand why he doesn’t want to go out with her and so should you”, BamBam announced and looked back and forth between his friends. Yugyeom snorted and turned his head to the side.  
“Just because some chick turned him down it doesn’t mean that he must have such a bad mood. And above it all he could help one of his best friends with something which is important for me”, Yugyeom tries to present his point but just caused the other party of the fight to grit their teeth.  
“And why do you necessarily want his help? Can’t you ask somebody else?”, asked the blond man but just got a humorless laugh from the youngest.  
“As I have said, Juyeon will just go out with me if Jungkook agrees to take Sue Ji out.”

Jungkook huffed annoyed.  
“Can’t you just try to persuade the girl or something?”, he asked, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. The innocent question only caused the younger boy to stare ahead darkly.  
“Not all of us are as privileged as you, Jungkook”, the youngest hissed pissed off. Jungkook almost growled at that, a deep rumbling crept from his chest as he suddenly rose from his seat and stormed out of the café with an aggressive “fuck you!”.  
Yugyeom followed him shortly afterward, dodging his brother's hand on his way out and disappeared into the crowd on campus.  
BamBam and Youngjae stared at each other silently for a moment before they wordlessly stood up to follow their friends. Barely a minute after the four men were gone the tension in the remaining men shoulders faded but the uncomfortable silence remained until Jin tried to loosen the tense mood.

“So, who wants some cake?” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAH! It took me SO LONG D:  
> I'm so sorry T_T  
> I will try to upload every two weeks from now on but I know me and I'm sure it will take me too long again but OH WELL. Once a month. I can do that. Jup. Totally. Meh...
> 
> Also...today..that was probably the most awkward conversation I had in my entire life. I was searching for some dick pics for the future of this story, a website with picture over picture opened on my laptop and then OF FUCKING COURSE my father entered my room without knocking... THERE WERE SO MANY DICKS ON MY SCREEN OMG T_T
> 
> EDIT:  
> Grahahahaa, I really love the comments so far xD The confusion IS REAL! But I promise it will make sense in the future so don't worry. It isn't a mistake, everything is right the way it is. So stay tuned ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dispute between the two youngest of their small group of friends was at first intended to last just a few days but it turned out to be more complicated as they had thought at first. While the elders believed that their little difference of opinion would solve itself, Jimin and Taehyung slowly but surely started believing that it wouldn’t be so simple. BamBam desperately tried to speak to his two friends but the two young men remained stubborn and refused to talk to each other. The first few days after their argument in the café they tried to have some normal conversation but every time they ended up speaking about the same subject and, once again, started to fight about it.  
Yugyeom just didn’t want to see why his best friend refused to help him, while Jungkook repeated over and over again that he would rather shoot himself than to go out with that girl the younger tried to set him up with.  
The platinum blond male tried to maintain a neutral position but that turned out to be more difficult than he initially thought. None of the two parties wanted to engage with the other, stuck in their opinion and refusing to budge. Jimin and the others could only watch as their friends fought each day more vigorously until they finally decided on not speaking with each other at all. The orange haired man didn’t know how to behave because even when he knew the younger men for only a few months, he still saw them as good friends of himself and wanted to help them solve their problems. 

The rest of the group soon noticed that there would nothing change at the situation and that the youngest boys apparently were stuck.  
Already two weeks had passed since that day in the café and there was still no end in sight. Although Jimin didn’t like the tense mood in the group every time they met after their lectures the whole thing still had at least one good side: since the argument between the two boys the dance student could spend more time with Jungkook. The younger had often hung out with his other friends in his free time and because he didn’t do that anymore, he had turned his full attention to Jimin. Even when it wasn’t necessarily the best reason why he wanted to meet the older man it was okay with Jimin. The younger had apologized immediately after the first meeting and told him that he would gladly spend his time with the older dancer, even without the fight with his friend.  
Jimin only grinned, waved him off after and assured the younger that he had no problem with the younger man reasons. Since then the two had spent time together almost every day after the lectures and it increasingly became clearer each time how much they actually have in common.  
Also, the more time he spent with the dark-haired boy, the less he thought about the issue with his unknown daddy. Ever since he met with the younger he had barely thought about it and didn’t worry as much as before.  
Only in the evening when he lay in his bed he thought about it, since he then had no more distraction that could pull his attention from his circling thoughts.

He still wasn’t sure whether he should and if so how he should behave on this issue if he decided to reverse his previous decision and contact the other man again. He only knew that it gets to him and he simply couldn’t decide what he should do. However what he knew was that he missed the messages between them. He missed the little sessions with the other and the fluttering feeling he got whenever he read the texts and he missed the pure pleasure that runs through his veins every time. But even if the orange haired student had blocked the number of the unknown man, the pictures and messages they sent back and forth were still saved on his phone.  
Because he now had the younger man at his side as a distraction he didn’t think about it and he could focus on other things. Even though he still wasn’t sure about what he should and would do, he definitely knew with one hundred percent certainty that he refused to talk about it to somebody. Taehyungs jokes and his bickering were already enough for him so he refused to give his friend the possibility to continue with the latest event.  
Nope, not even in his wildest dreams.  
The taller man had been so excited with his attempts to get Jimin to tell him what he and the unknown man sent back and forth between them (even when Jimin never really talked about it because eh private?) so he would definitely take a backflip if he heard that the unknown daddy was within reach.  
The orange haired could imagine figuratively how Taehyung would stare at him with huge eyes like a little kid and would jump up and down. He would certainly insist that Jimin would meet with the other and that was the last thing he currently wanted to do. Jimin wasn’t sure whether Taehyung could understand and accept, therefore that wasn’t an option for him.  
Why should he worry even more when he already has so many things he has to think about?

_Right, no thanks._  
  
So his only option was to keep it to himself and didn’t tell his friend anything about it. Therefore he was more than happy that he could spend his time with the younger student to distract himself and he wasn’t forced to deal with it.  
Despite all the time he had spent with Jungkook Jimin didn’t expect that the younger boy would text him and ask for his help. Especially not to help him this way.  
Jimin was lying lazily on his bed when he received the message and tried desperately to collect information for his essay with his books, highlighting important information from time to time. He currently fought his way through an endless phrase as his phone next to him started vibrating and his attention turned away from the text in front of him.

 

 

**Baby Bunny [03:27 pm]  
** Hyung

**ChimChim [03:27 pm]  
** Hello Jungkookie :D

**Baby Bunny [03:27 pm]**  
Hyung  
I need ur help

**ChimChim [03:27 pm]**  
Tell Hyungie  
Is something wrong? D:  
Hyungie will help ^_^

**Baby Bunny [03:28 pm]  
** Hyung I talked to Yugyeom

**ChimChim [03:28 pm]  
** But isn’t that a good thing?

**Baby Bunny [03:28 pm]**  
No  
I mean  
Yeah  
Kinda

**ChimChim [03:28 pm]  
** But?

**Baby Bunny [03:28 pm]  
** He still wants me to date Sue Ji

**ChimChim [03:29 pm]  
** Oh

**Baby Bunny [03:29 pm]  
** And I said yes

**ChimChim [03:29 pm]  
** U did?

**Baby Bunny [03:29 pm]**  
Yeah  
And I rly rly RLY don’t wanna D:

**ChimChim [03:29 pm]**  
But u promised  
Right?

**Baby Bunny [03:30 pm]  
** Yeah…

**ChimChim [03:30 pm]**  
Hm  
What do u want me to do?

**Baby Bunny [03:30 pm]**  
Hyung  
I know this is stupid  
But pls  
Gyeommie will text u  
And ask u something

**ChimChim [03:30 pm]**  
Eeh?  
Okay?

**Baby Bunny [03:31 pm]  
** I want u to confirm whatever he says

**ChimChim [03:31 pm]**  
U know that sounds kinda creepy  
Right?

**Baby Bunny [03:31 pm]  
** He will ask if we r planning to meet

**ChimChim [03:31 pm]  
** Jungkook…

**Baby Bunny [03:31 pm]**  
Pls hyung  
I will owe u tenfold

**ChimChim [03:32 pm]**  
Jungkookie..  
U know I wouldn’t deny u anything…

**Baby Bunny [03:32 pm]**  
Thx hyung!  
Thank u so much  
I owe u

**ChimChim [03:32 pm]**  
Yeah yeah  
Got it

**Baby Bunny [03:32 pm]  
** :D

 

 

Jimin sighed deeply before he closed his books and shoved it off his bed. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate now anyway. It made him nervous which with ease the younger could bring him to blindly promise him something and that he throws himself in unknown situations without a second thought to spare. It made him even more nervous that his chest had contracted as he had heard that his dongsaeng had given a positive answer to their younger friends request.  
It was probably the idea of the younger man doing something that he didn’t want to and now agreeing anyway because he felt responsible to do so that displeased the orange haired dancer so much.  
_Well, or maybe not.  
_ But before he could worry about it too much his phone vibrated again, this time to announce him that the youngest of their group of friends actually had texted him.

 

 

**Little Kim [03:35 pm]  
** Hey hyung

**ChimChim [03:35 pm]**  
Good afternoon dear yugyeom  
What can I help u with?

**Little Kim [03:36 pm]**  
hyung, tell me  
did u have plans for this weekend?

**ChimChim [03:36 pm]**  
Eh  
Yes  
Why?

**Little Kim [03:36 pm]**  
Ah  
Just asking  
I thought we could go to the mall or sth like that

**ChimChim [03:36 pm]**  
No sry  
I have plans with Jungkookie

**Little Kim [03:36 pm]**  
Oh?  
What do u guys wanna do?

 

 

_Shit.  
_ That was something Jimin had not thought about before. He didn’t think that he had to come up with something to tell the youngest member of their friend group as he had agreed to do Jungkook a favor and lie. That he now had to think of something that he could tell the other caused him to panic as he desperately tried to scan his brain for a halfway reasonable response. The best option he could think of was to contact the cause of his inner dilemma again.

 

 

**ChimChim [03:38 pm]  
** JEON JUNGKOOK!

**Baby Bunny [03:38 pm]  
**?

**ChimChim [03:38 pm]  
** I will never ever do u a favor again!

**Baby Bunny [03:38 pm]  
** Hyung? ._.

**ChimChim [03:38 pm]  
** He asks what we want to do on the weekend

**Baby Bunny [03:39 pm]  
** What did u say?

**ChimChim [03:39 pm]**  
Nothing!  
I don’t know what to say

**Baby Bunny [03:39 pm]**  
Then tell him something  
anything

**ChimChim [03:39 pm  
** R u kidding me?!

**Baby Bunny [03:39 pm]**  
No  
I’m sry hyung  
I have to go  
Gyeommie is watching me

**ChimChim [03:40 pm]  
** Kook

**ChimChim [03:43 pm]  
** Jungkook

**ChimChim [03:46 pm]  
** Jeon Jungkook!!

**ChimChim [03:52 pm]  
** U did NOT just leave me, did u?!

 

 

 

„Fuck!“ Jimin screamed tensely as he pulled at his hair. He didn’t know what he should do now. It wasn’t a big deal in itself but under such pressure, he couldn’t think straight and his brain just short-circuited. His thoughts were running fast and he desperately tried to bring himself to form any ideas so he actually didn’t realize any longer what was happening around him. So he also didn’t notice, that the door to his room was opened and Taehyung came inside to settle on the ground behind him and peered over his shoulder. 

 

 

 

**Little Kim [03:54 pm]**  
Hyung?  
Still there?

**ChimChim [03:54 pm]**  
Sry  
Went to the bathroom

**Little Kim [03:55 pm]  
** So?

**ChimChim [03:55 pm]  
** We r going to an amusement park

 

 

 

“An amusement park?!”, the excited scream next to him startled the orange haired man and caused him to scream out loud as he jumped a little.  
„Tae!“  
„Why didn’t you tell me that you and Jungkookie are planning to go to an amusement park?“ the taller wanted to know and pointed an accusing finger at his friend. Said man just rolled his eyes as his heartbeat get back to normal.  
„Because we have just decided it not so long ago,“ he answered and lifted his phone up again which he had dropped on the mattress as Taehyung had scared him. Next to him, said man shrugged his shoulders.  
“As my best friend forever until the rest of our lives you should have told me the second you scored your date with him,” countered the younger nonchalantly as he casually pulled his own phone out of his back pocket and began to tap on the screen. Jimin immediately felt as the blood shot up in his head and he began to stutter some quiet nonsense.  
„What- what are you talking about? We don’t have a… it isn’t a date! It’s simply just-“ again he could feel his face turning red, the heat radiating from his face clearly perceptible even without his hands near his skin. The taller giggled and grinned broadly at his friend.  
“Well, then I can tag along,” he exclaimed happily and immediately tapped on his phone again. Jimin stared at his friend for a moment with an open mouth before he looked over his shoulder.  
“Wait, Tae-”

 

 

 

**TaeCup [04:02 pm]  
** Hey hyung!

**J-Horse [04:02 pm]  
** Hey TaeDuck!

 

 

 

Jimin snorted at that and raised an eyebrow.  
“TaeDuck, really?” he huffed and sniggered at his friend's expression.  
“Yeah, so shut up mister ‘I call my future husband baby bunny’,” he countered and watched as his friend sputter at his words. He grinned satisfied before he turned his attention back to his phone.

 

 

 

**TaeCup [04:04 pm]**  
Hyung, do u wanna go to an amusement park?  
This weekend?  
With me, Jiminnie and Jungkookie?

 

 

 

Taehyung-,” Jimin stared but was interrupted by a hissed “Shh” from his friend.

 

 

 

**J-Horse [04:04 pm]**  
Sure :D  
I’ll go and ask Yoongi-hyung if he wanna join  
K?

**TaeCup [04:04 pm]**  
Sure thing :D  
The more the merrier

**J-Horse [04:04 pm]**  
Good  
I’ll text u later again  
C u

**TaeCup [04:05 pm]**  
Kk  
C u hyung :D

 

 

 

“Taehyung, you just can’t invite yourself to such a thing,” the older boy scolded his younger friend but said man just wriggled his eyebrows at him.  
“So it was a date and I interrupted?” he giggled again as he rolled onto his back and stared straight at Jimins face. The orange haired dancer cleared his throat and turned his head away from the taller, a little pout on his lips.  
“It isn’t a date,” he mumbled quietly, his pout growing as Taehyung burst out laughing.  
“Then there isn’t a problem with us joining, right?”  
The older eyed his friend's face, noticing the small smirk on his lips and scrunched his nose as he made a point of turning his face away again.  
“No,” he huffed as Taehyung continued giggling.  
“Great. We are going to the amusement park this weekend. I’m excited,” he tells the other man as he started typing away on his phone, inviting their other friends, too.  
Jimin sighed tiredly and watched the taller one writing with a lazy smile on his face. Of course, he was looking forward to spending time with his friends but he also wouldn’t mind some alone time with Jungkook.  
He groaned and buried his face in his pillow as he realized that he sure wished he would have a date with the younger boy.  
_Great._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it and I have to thanks everyone who made it to this part. I have quite little self confidence and I would be glad if someone liked it. Hope to see u in the next chapter.


End file.
